Dr Gero's Plan B
by Mystic Vegeto
Summary: It's only a few days until the big showdown. Will Gohan be ready? Will all be resolved? AU G/V
1. Android 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z sadly. I also don't own DBGT but the characters are the best part to that**

Prologue:

Android 22

As Cell was killed, a young boy, no older than Gohan, awoke from his slumber. He was no longer human, Dr. Gero's computer made it clear that the term, "human" would be a term that was an insult to him. "Android 22," the boy said. He had to admit it had a ring to it. Not worth all the pain and suffering, but it had a ring to it. He looked back at the computer and blasted a ki blast at it.

"Now, it's time I go back to stop that evil creature, Cell," Android 22 said with confidence.

Android 22 was a special android, he was made by cells, like Cell, only with differences in the methods, instead of a combination it was a takeover. The saiyan cells of Goku and Vegeta were mutated and implanted in him. They first blended in with the human cells, multiplying at the same rate, then, they began to kill off the boy's cells, and replace them with ones of a saiyan. This was named by Dr. Gero's computer, "Plan: Vegito" it was his backup. "If Cell failed," the computer informed him, " Dr. Gero wanted a backup plan."

Backup plan, plan B.

That was all 22 would be to Gero, he wanted to change this, he landed in front of the remnants of Capsule Corp. In this timeline, Trunks was killed by Cell, and Cell escaped to the past.

22 quickly found parts and blueprints to a time machine, he used the scraps on the planet as parts. This place was desolate, no life anywhere. He was a little thankful Gero had saved him by capturing and experimenting on him. Just a little. He built up the machine and escaped, reaching the timeline as Cell was destroyed by Gohan.

"Well, well, well," 22 said, "looks like I missed the party."

22 searched the world, coming to a spot hidden in a crevice he could barely fit through. "This is the lab," he said with a smirk. "I'll hide in my hibernation pod." He was secretly happy about two things.

One, he got to escape the hell called his timeline.

And two, that Gero's computer made special modifications to him so his power was undetectable.

Now all he had to do was wait for the time to be right.


	2. Gohan's Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ. And if i owned GT I wouldn't have made Goku a kid**

Chapter 2

Gohan's BAD Day

"GET UP YOU PATHETIC BRAT!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan from the breakfast table.

"Good morning to you too, Vegeta" Gohan said sarcastically, rolling over.

He admitted that he loved it when Goten and Trunks woke him up. At least they didn't throw ki blast if he wasn't downstairs ten minutes after his wake up call.

He had been having the most vivid dream. A girl he didn't know was shot down by a kamehameha blast and he felt something inside him snap. The next he knew, he was on top of the man who did it. It looked like Vegeta, but the bang on his forehead told him otherwise. The man turned super saiyan and then, he woke up.

He wondered what would have happened until a ki blast flew by his head.

"Looks like my ten minutes are up."

He missed his mom dearly. She had died giving birth to Goten. Vegeta had told him it was no surprise. " If a creature is a saiyan's mate, saiyan or not, they will have a 1% chance of survival if their mate dies. Let alone giving birth to a saiyan child," he had been told.

Just like Vegeta, making his mother's death out to be "no surprise."

He would have thought for longer had it not been the rough hands of a certain saiyan dragging him down the stairs by the hair.

" Ow! Ve. Ge. Ta. Stop. It." Gohan said between steps.

Vegeta's reply was a snort. "If you don't do what I tell you to, when I tell you to," Vegeta said angrily as he dragged Gohan onto carpet, " I WILL injure you!"

" Come on!" Gohan begged, "it's 6:30 AM for Dende's sake, let me sleep!"

" The woman said I needed to get you up for something called: school"

"Shit," Gohan swore under his breath. He had forgotten that he started school today.

" What was that?" Vegeta said threateningly, knowing Bulma didn't let him swear.

" Ummm…" Gohan said thinking, "Shoot?" he said weakly knowing he wouldn't get the lie past Vegeta.

"I hope it was," Vegeta said, sitting Gohan on the chair. He had gotten used to being up this early, but that didn't mean he liked dragging kids out of bed at this hour!

Bulma walked in then, stretching her arms up and yawning as she did so.

" So, you ready for school Gohan?"

"No," he replied. He had known all this since he was fucking four! Why did he have to go to high school?

"Well," Bulma said. Truthfully she didn't know how to comfort the kid. His mom had died seven years ago, but Bulma knew she wanted her son to go to school.

"Woman, I want my food now!" Vegeta thankfully interrupted.

"Ok, ok." Bulma said silently thanking Dende that she didn't have to finish comforting Gohan.

'Chichi,' Bulma thought, 'I hope you're happy now that I have to deal with every saiyan on this planet'

Bulma knew Chichi was happy now that she was reunited with Goku.

"Well," Bulma spoke up, "you better get showered and eat your breakfast before you're late Gohan."

At 6:45, Gohan was on his way. He had to shower fast and eat his breakfast at speeds that made even his father look human, but anything to get on his way and not dealing with Vegeta.

As Gohan flew away though, a seven year old and eight year old poked their heads out of his room.

"Hey Trunks," Goten said, " Do you think we can get away with it?"

" Goten," Trunks said, " You have no need to worry about it, surely Gohan won't mind us 'borrowing' his nimbus for the day"

"Okay, if you say so.

Gohan was flying freely, normally he would fly on the nimbus but, since Goten still didn't know how to fly and his nimbus usually was used by his brother anyway, Gohan skipped using it today.

He was glad he did when he saw the bank robbery happening below.

"Well this will be fun," he said as he went super saiyan and flew to the crowd, putting on his hoodie he brought along to cover the 'Orange Star High' pin on his shirt.

He may have been naïve, but he wasn't stupid.

He ran faster than the eye could see and easily chopped the necks of all ten involved in the robbery.

"I was wrong," he said, "no fun at all."

"Hey kid," the police chief said, walking up to him, "How'd you do that?"

"Well, all I did was run around and chopped their necks," he said honestly.

" B-but no one could even see you!" the police chief said, utterly baffled.

"Well, that just means you haven't gone through the right training."

"What do you mean b-"

He was cut short by a girl with pigtails who was oh-too-familiar to Gohan.

'The girl from my dream,' he thought as he looked at her.

"Hello, I asked you a question!" the girl said angrily noticing him watching her but not responding.

" I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

" I said, 'do you mean my dad, MR. SATAN, isn't training us right?'"

" Ohhhhhhh! Well yes, I do mean that."

"Bite your tongue!" she said, "he is the man who defeated Cell!"

Truthfully, she didn't believe her words. She knew those men at the Cell games were much stronger than her father, but like hell she would admit it.

" Ok," he said, opening his lips so she could see him biting his tongue.

He had spent waaaaay too much time with Vegeta

"Grrrrrrrrr!" the girl growled walking away.

"wai, whewe awe you going?" he asked, still biting his tongue.

" To school!" The girl yelled.

" Shit" he said, taking his teeth off of his tongue.

He bolted away into the sky before anyone could see him and landed on the school roof five seconds later. He quickly removed his hoodie, stashing it in his backpack and ran down the stairs all the way to the office to get his schedule.

"Well," he said minutes later standing outside his classroom.

He knocked and the teacher welcomed him in.

"Ahhh, here is our new student who scored perfectly on the entrance exams."

Gohan shot a death glare he had picked up from Vegeta around the room issuing a silent warning. 'Call me nerd and I will personally escort you to the tenth layer of hell,' is what it said to everyone.

Sharpner choked on the insult that had almost escaped his lips at the look the kid was giving them.

Gohan smirked, "so, where do I sit?" he asked the teacher over his shoulder.

"Anywhere you'd like," the teacher said, noticing how much fear this kid could cause to the class. He himself had expected at least one 'nerd' from a certain long haired blonde boy that he would rather not name in his head.

"Yoo-hoo!" A blonde girl in the back sitting near that long haired kid shouted, "Sit up here!" she said pointing to a seat near her.

Gohan walked up the stairs and went to take his seat, while Sharpner, gaining courage decided to trip him to show everyone that this kid wasn't so tough.

However, when he stuck his foot out, Gohan saw and stomped on it. Hard. Crushing the bones on impact he walked on to his seat acting like nothing had happened.

Sharpner meanwhile was fighting tears and biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"What's wrong Sharpner?" Erasa asked.

'So his name is Sharpner, I'll remember that.' Gohan thought, missing the reply.

He did, however notice the door slam and a girl walking in.

"Ahhh, hello Videl," the teacher said, " trouble in the city again?"

"Yes, well, kinda."

" What do you mean 'kinda?'"

"Well, there was this kid with blonde hair who came dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans who chopped every one of the bank robber's necks without any trouble. Then, he badmouthed my father and left."

"Oh, someone who has it out for Mr. Satan I see."

"Yes, well sorry for interrupting I'll go to my seat now."

"Ok," the teacher said, going on with a boring section which most kids were taking notes on except for four in the very back.

"Well," the blonde said, "As you've heard this is Videl" she gestured to the girl with pigtails, "this is Sharpner," she gestured to the longhaired boy, " and I am Erasa. So, what is you're name?"

"Son Gohan," he replied simply.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is your father Son Goku?" Erasa asked, catching Videl and Sharpner's attention.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I know a lot about martial artists considering two of my friends are ones."

"Oh," he said looking at Sharpner and Videl, "you study martial arts?"

Videl was torn between being excited and being irritated.

The teenage girl part of her was very excited. 'Wow, maybe this kid could like me for me instead of just for my fame or wealth.'

The side that was for believing in her father however, was irritated. 'Oh, so he doesn't know the man who saved his life, huh!'

Eventually her irritated half won out until she learned if she could trust him.

"What do mean, do I study martial arts? My father is THE world champ after all!"

"Yeah, because all the REAL fighters were busy saving the planet under your noses."

"What?"

"You heard me. All the REAL fighters were busy saving your butt while your _precious_ world champ was winning."

"Oh, so my father isn't a _real_ fighter huh?"

"Nope."

"Grrr, you're so irritating." She turned away.

"Well, a real fighter doesn't take the credit for someone else's success."

"Oh, so you're on that blonde kids side."

"Well, if someone spits on the grave of my father, who gave his life for the sake of my family AND gave up the only chance he had of meeting his seven year old son or seeing his eldest son grow to be an adult, is a real fighter, then I don't want to be a real fighter anymore."

"What?"

"Well-"

Gohan was cut short by the bell ringing signaling the end of class. He was happy he didn't have to continue the argument.

At lunch he sat on the roof and ate his meal that would have fed an army. The rest of the day was uneventful and he walked home for a change, admiring the scenery.

Today, was pretty bad. He had gotten up at 6:30, met someone who he thought hated him, and was flirted with in gym by every girl except one certain pigtailed girl.

Also, he had no idea that a certain person who didn't belong in this time was coming out of hibernation with only one goal.

Kill the man who killed Cell.

**AN: Hello, if you haven't noticed, my Gohan has a bit more attitude than the regular Gohan. Also, in my story, Chichi died giving birth to Goten. It wasn't really by natural causes, she just didn't have the strength to suffer through it without Goku, all she could do was name him before she died of lack of energy.**

**I would also like to take special time to thank the people who reviewed this. Those two reviews really got me energized. That was genuine. I had a lot going on this weekend and a lot today but I took time out after seeing I got ****2**** whole reviews.**

**Thank you for making me stay up until almost midnight to write this chapter! :D**


	3. Videl's Secret

**Disclaimer: I own android 22 in my story but not DB,DBZ, or DBGT.**

Chapter 3

Videl's Secret

She woke up without anyone telling her anything.

It just happened like this, she had been woken up by the police so many times this early that it was natural even without the communicator. True, this was because of her father training the police force in martial arts.

This had began when they realized that if they couldn't take the crooks down with guns, they relied on a teenage girl. They then went to the nearest martial arts master, Mr. Satan, and asked for him to privately train them. They were getting good, but were still outclassed in some situations.

She got ready and went down stairs with her communicator on. Just as she sat down for a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, though, her communicator went off.

She sighed, this kind of thing happened.

"Yes, chief?" she spoke in her communicator, starting to eat when the police chief talked.

"Videl! There are bank robbers here, they are in a position where we aren't fast enough to reach them without getting gunned down!"

"Alright I'm on my way!" she grabbed her breakfast, went outside, and de-capsuled her jet copter.

A minute later she was flying there at top speed. She put it on autopilot, though, so she could eat her food.

She arrived at the crime scene in time to see some blonde haired boy chopping the necks of the crooks in the barricaded area..

She didn't hear a lot, but when she got close enough she heard:

"Well that just means you haven't gone through the right training."

She didn't even listen to the police chief as anger overwhelmed her.

"Oh, so you mean my dad, MR. SATAN, isn't training us right?"

She noticed him staring at her blankly without responding.

"Hello, I asked you a question!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

She repeated her question, angrily, and this time was surprised he responded.

"Ohhhhhhh! Well yes, I do mean that."

"Bite your tongue, he is the man who defeated Cell."

To be honest, she didn't believe her own words, she was positive those people at the Cell games were in a much higher league then her father.

"Ok," he opened his lips so she could see him biting his tongue.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" she growled as she walked away.

"Wai, whewe awe you going?" he was clearly still biting his tongue.

"To school" she yelled.

She thought he said something, but realized it was almost 7:15, and she still had to get to school.

She climbed in her jet copter and took off, hoping to make it to school before the teacher started. She hated how boring it was, but she didn't want Sharpner and Erasa to worry about her.

She got there a few minutes late. 'Not too bad,' she thought. She was still angry about the new kid though, so she slammed the door. Hard.

"Ahhh, hello Videl," the teacher said, "trouble in the city again?"

She didn't know how to reply, so she said the first words that came to mind.

"Yes, well, kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda?'"

"Well, there was this kid with blonde hair who came dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans who chopped every one of the bank robber's necks without any trouble. Then, he badmouthed my father and left."

"Oh, someone who has it out for Mr. Satan I see."

"Yes, well sorry for interrupting I'll go to my seat now."

"Ok," the teacher said, going on with a boring section which most kids were taking notes on except for four in the very back.

'So this is the new kid,' she thought as Erasa introduced them, she missed most but what she did hear was:

"Son Gohan," the boy said

"Wait, wait, wait. Is your father Son Goku?" Erasa asked, truly catching Videl's attention.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I know a lot about martial artists considering two of my friends are ones."

Videl almost blushed until she saw the new kid looking over at her and saying:

"Oh, you study martial arts?"

Videl was torn between the two sides even she didn't know she had.

The teenage girl part of her was very excited. 'Wow, maybe this kid could like me for me instead of just for my fame or wealth.'

The side that was for believing in her father however, was irritated. 'Oh, so he doesn't know the man who saved his life, huh!'

Eventually her irritated half won out until she learned if she could trust him.

"What do mean, do I study martial arts? My father is THE world champ after all!"

"Yeah, because all the REAL fighters were busy saving the planet under your noses."

"What?"

"You heard me. All the REAL fighters were busy saving your butt while your precious world champ was winning."

"Oh, so my father isn't a real fighter huh?"

"Nope."

"Grrr, you're so irritating." She turned away.

"Well, a real fighter doesn't take the credit for someone else's success."

"Oh, so you're on that blonde kids side."

"Well, if someone spits on the grave of my father, who gave his life for the sake of my family AND gave up the only chance he had of meeting his seven year old son or seeing his eldest son grow to be an adult, is a real fighter, then I don't want to be a real fighter anymore."

"What?"

"Well-"

The kid looked like he would have said more if the bell hadn't rang, but he also looked relieved he didn't have to.

She tried to talk to him in the classes she had with him, which happened to be all of them, even ones without Sharpner and Erasa.

He would just ignore her. The thing that irritated her the most was that she felt oddly attracted to him.

'He's kinda cute,' she thought before she could stop herself as she stared at him in the period before lunch.

'Did I just think that?' She was scared.

'No, any boy that I date has to beat my father first. Well, I guess unless he is one of the people who fought Cell it's impossible.'

She knew though that this kid might be able to find her secret, the secret that would shake the earth.

No, she wouldn't even think about that blonde haired kid, or her crush on him when she was younger. Oh, how could she forget his name? She would ask someone, but that would arouse their suspicions. She knew he would be able to beat her dad, it's just he never tried.

The kid today was a lot more mouthy then that kid though, maybe they were cousins.

Just then the bell rang, so she couldn't give it much more thought.

She sat, as usual, with Erasa.

"Where's Sharpner?" Videl asked

"Oh, his leg hurt him so he went to the nurse right before lunch. He says its 'unbearable.'" Erasa replied.

"Ok, no more of him flirting with us or showing off in gym. I just wonder how he hurt it."

"Oh, I think Gohan broke it when Sharpie tried to trip him."

"Wow, maybe this Gohan kid is tough," She realized her mistake too late.

"Ooh, I think someone has a crush," Erasa practically sang.

"I just met the guy, besides, even if I did, my father…"

"I understand."

They ate quietly for the rest of lunch and when the bell rang they walked to gym.

Once there, they saw Gohan in an orange gi.

"Wow, he's wearing his father's guy!" Erasa said with glee.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know about Son Goku?"

"I looked up famous martial artist, there were a few who used those things your dad calls 'tricks.' I don't think they're really tricks though because one light attack blew up the moon. It was fired by Jackie Chun."

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious! He was almost killed the next tournament by a man-wolf who couldn't change back from lack of moon. He used this bald monk kid's head, I think the kid's name was Krillin."

"Ok, well any other memorable characters?"

"Yes, there was this one guy, Tien Shinhan, who went and blew up the entire arena using one!"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, just ask that announcer guy."

"Erasa, I know I probably should but I don't know the announcer guy that well."

"Ok, well, Son Goku beat a green alien guy."

"How do you know he was an alien?"

"Green, antennae, claws, I'm not stupid Videl."

"Don't I know it."

"But, WOW! That gi really suits Gohan, look at his muscles!"

'Well, he does have muscles that suit him well,' she thought.

After that nothing eventful happened until the walk home.

"So?" Erasa asked.

"So what?"

"Do you like Gohan?"

"Well, he is kinda cute, and he did show he had muscles. Also, he has a good brain, but he is kinda mouthy."

"I think he is just mad cuz his dad died fighting Cell and wasn't brought back."

"He told you that?"

"Nope, but from him badmouthing your dad I picked up a few things."

"Wow, you are really smart Erasa." Videl honestly complimented her friend. She hated it when people thought Erasa was dumb because she's flirty and blonde.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Videl yelled as she was plowed down by a man with flaming hair and a bang hanging in his face hiding part of his widow's peak.

"Sorry I knocked you over," he said picking her up, he had Goku's concern for her. "I was just looking for someone who could tell me who beat Cell."

"Oh," her voice softened at the innocent tone he was using, "Mr. Satan, of course."

"Ok, thank you," he turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"22."

For a minute, Videl was confused, but she brushed it off.

She didn't know she was letting a dangerous man walk away to find her father.

**AN: I can't believe it. 3 reviews on the last chapter! That's one more than last time, so I updated even faster. Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**By the way, android 22 will have some adventures of his own, hope you enjoy them like I do.**


	4. Ludicrous

**AN: Sorry I didn't explain but I had to crisscross chapter 2 and 3 in places so it would make sense, I couldn't just skip over those parts of Videl's day. At least I elaborated on the gym scene Gohan talked about in his bad day summary though.**

**PS: A part of this will crisscross with chapter 3 but then I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT, I would be happier than even now that I'm in double digits. But, I don't.**

Chapter 4

Ludicrous

Android 22 awoke at 7:00 am.

He snuck out of the lab and destroyed it, a reminder of what happened in his future.

He hated the fact that Cell was dead, but whoever caused it would feel his wrath.

He sensed ki signatures in the distance so he blasted off towards that grouping.

He landed in a small village in the middle of nowhere. Quaint, quiet, the only thing that seemed out of place was a rather large pile of rubble right next to the city.

"Wow, this place is amazing," he found himself saying.

"It sure is," a voice behind him said.

He turned to find a pair of large, green eyes and brown hair right behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lime. I have lived in this city for a while. I'm 17 and my parents were killed by Cell when I was younger," her expression darkened. "They were brought back, only to die the next day with my pap while we were driving. I was the only one to survive."

"Oh my god, it must have been so hard on you."

"No. I'm tough just like my grandpa," she smiled at the memory.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm out of school because I've never been in school."

"I was home schooled until my grandpa died."

"Come on, lets get something to eat."

This was NOT Lime's idea of 'getting something to eat.'

He had tracked down a dinosaur and chopped it's head off its shoulders. He then started a fire and cooked the entire dinosaur.

He chopped off part of the tail and handed it to Lime.

'Well, he is strong, I'll give him that,' she thought as she ate her piece of the tail.

22 was meanwhile eating like a saiyan. He was a biological android in ways that he had to eat the same as a saiyan.

"Oh, I never asked your name!" Lime said.

"22," he said taking a short break from his meal.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind really that my name is a number," he pulled away from the now skeletal dinosaur.

"You ate that whole thing!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you got an appetite."

"I guess I do, well I better continue with my mission."

"What mission?"

"I was supposed to kill good guys, but then I changed my mind to killing Cell. I get there and, poof! Cell is dead."

"Kill the good guys!"

"That's what I was SUPPOSED to do, I changed my mind to killing Cell instead."

"So, what is your mission now?"

"Kill the guy who killed Cell."

"WHAT!"

"I just want to see if I would have been strong enough to take Cell down."

"But, this is insane!"

"Sorry, I'll just bring him back, though, like the way the rest of the people were brought back."

"You know how?" a sparkle of hope shined in her eyes.

"Yes, but sadly it only works once."

"Oh…" was all she could say before all her hope faded.

He hated to crush her hopes. It was something about this girl that attracted him to her.

"Well, I better go, it's almost 3."

"Ok… bye."

"Bye…."

He flew off from there, wondering how he could make it up to this girl.

He flew towards a large ki mass and landed smack dab in Satan City.

He started walking the alleyways until he ran into a girl.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" she yelled as she was plowed down by a man with flaming hair and a bang hanging in his face hiding part of his widow's peak.

"Sorry I knocked you over," he said picking her up, he had Goku's concern for her. "I was just looking for someone who could tell me who beat Cell."

"Oh," her voice softened at the innocent tone he was using, "Mr. Satan, of course."

"Ok, thank you," he turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"22."

He walked away leaving two very confused girls.

He ran into someone else, a certain long haired blonde boy on crutches.

"Oops, sorry, can you tell me where a man named Mr. Satan lives?"

"He lives right down this street idiot!"

22 wasn't putting up with his bullshit. He picked up the kid, took one of his crutches, and broke it in half.

"Don't," he began in an ice cold tone, "call me an idiot."

Truthfully, he had gotten Goku's hatred for being called stupid. Being naïve wasn't stupid, he deserved some credit for finding out something even Kami himself didn't know: the dragon balls would disappear if Piccolo/Kami died.

Combine that with Vegeta's temper and you got a force to be reckoned with if you call him an idiot.

Sharpner was in shock as the man set him against a building and melted his crutch back together.

"Next time you lousy ass," he said angrily, "watch what you say."

He walked down the street like this was a normal day while Sharpner recovered from shock.

He flew into an open window in the Satan Mansion and quickly tracked down the man who had defeated Cell.

He found him drinking wine in front of a TV.

"Hello," said 22 with his voice scarily calm and even. The calm before the storm.

"Hey, didn't I tell the maids to keep people out!" a drunken Mr. Satan shouted, standing up. "Listen, I ain't signing autographs today."

"Oh, I'm not here for an autograph. I'm here for blood."

"Ha ha ha! You think you can deal with Mr. Satan?"

"I'm not even going to check your power, I'm just gonna go all out."

"SATAN PUNCH!" he threw a fist at the android.

He flicked it with an appendage he just realized he had.

"Cool I got a tail!" he was very excited.

"Hah! Now you're probably won't fight me again, huh?"

"What? I just realized that a gnat touched my new tail."

'Gnat?' Mr. Satan thought, finding the insult in it.

"Ok, I'm ready to fight for real now. Kamehameha!"

Videl walked in right as Mr. Satan was blasted. She heard a scream from upstairs and ran up to find her dad with blood trailing from his mouth. He was looking at the 'innocent' boy she had helped earlier.

"I (cough) didn't de(cough)feat Cell (hack)."

"What!"

"That (choke) blonde kid did (wheeze)."

"Grrr, die then!" he smashed his head against the ground right in front of Videl.

"You monster!" Videl screamed at him,"you killed him!"

"No, his lies are what killed him in the end. I would never have come here if he wouldn't have lied and stolen the credit for defeating Cell. He was weak, a weak person who never could have beaten Cell.

"I want to find the man who killed Cell and fight him. I have sensu beans that could heal the true murderer of Cell if he admits defeat before I kill him." Earlier today he would have never stopped until the man who killed Cell was dead. After meeting Lime though, he realized that would make him as big a monster as Cell. If the person didn't have too much pride and could admit defeat before he killed them, he would spare their lives.

"I'm going," he flew out the window without looking back, knowing he did the right thing killing off that liar.

He went to a person that was called fortuneteller Baba.

He figured that she could help him find this kid for a price.

"Well, it will cost you 10,000,000 zeni," Baba said.

"What! Those prices are outrageous!"

"That or no deal."

"No deal! I'd rather track him myself!"

With that, 22 flew away. That fortuneteller was crazy. 10,000,000 zeni was way too much for him. He would just go and track the people down. Starting right after dinner.

He landed and ran up to a dinosaur. Licking his lips, he snapped its neck from behind and fried it up with some ki.

He yawned, climbed a tree, wrapped his tail around it, and fell asleep.

His night would be peaceful, while the rest of the world was mourning the murder of a 'hero.'

**AN: DOUBLE DIGITS! I'm not talking ten, I'm talking almost 20. WOOT! Ahem, I mean. Thanks to all who have reviewed. My god, I'm becoming really happy over these reviews. Now I know why people ask to review.**

**Anyway, what's in store for 22? Will he find and defeat Gohan? Will he get his ass handed to him? Who knows! I'm not even sure yet to tell you the truth! :D**


	5. Nimbus,Sugar, and Videl

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing disclaimers, if you've read this far you know I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I also don't own Hershey's.**

Chapter 5

Nimbus, Sugar, and Videl

"Wow Trunks!" said a very hyper Goten on the Nimbus cloud. "I can't believe that they gave us candy for that paper your mom gave you," Goten turned sad, " I wish I had a mom…."

"Goten you do, my mom is your god-mom," Trunks told the boy who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"No Trunks, I mean a REAL mom."

"Oh… well, do you wanna waste this candy?"

"Nope!" Goten started eating and was halfway through the bag until Trunks stopped him.

"Goten you have to save some for me and Gohan! This is why mom never takes you on these trips!"

"Hey she also never takes your dad!"

"Dad has trouble with clerks…."

"Are you talking about the time he broke every bone in the one man's lower body?"

"Yeah…."

"That was funny," Goten started his impersonation of Vegeta which was pretty close, " 'Vile low-class human! How dare you keep the Prince of All Saiyans waiting!'"

"Well, well, looks like you two had fun." said Gohan who had listened to the entire story flying slowly behind the nimbus.

"Big brother!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

"Bet I could beat you two home!"

After that they both flew to Capsule Corp at high speeds and arrived to a very anxious Bulma and a very pissed-off Vegeta.

"What happened?" asked Gohan when he looked at both of their faces.

"Someone killed off Mr. Satan," was all Bulma said before Vegeta screamed out, "I wanted to be the one to kill off that pitiful excuse for a fighter!"

"Wow, do they know who?"

"The police are investigating but all they have to go on is the bloody corpse which has a crushed skull and a big hole BURNT in its chest and his daughter's description of 'a man with a tail, orange gi pants, a blue shirt, flaming hair, a widow's peak, and one bang in front of his face.'

Gohan's heart stopped. It couldn't be the man from his dream could it?

"Well, I guess there is a new threat," was all Gohan said before collapsing from anxiety.

Who knew what this monster's next target would be? Why did he go after Mr. Satan at all?

When he awoke he was greeted by four pairs of concerned eyes.

"Why'd you faint brat?" were the first words to reach his ears and he knew who they came from.

"I had a dream of someone with that exact description last night," was Gohan's only reply.

"You'd better go to sleep," were Bulma's words.

"You're right," and with that he went to bed.

(At Erasa's)

Videl was over in Erasa's house sobbing into a tissue.

"He's dead,(sob) he's dead," were all the words she could make out while Erasa hugged her.

"Take it easy, you told me that he told that 22 guy he didn't kill Cell so why didn't you tell the reporters that?"

"I (sob) didn't think (hiccup) they would (sob) believe me. (wail)"

"They would have."

"Even if (hiccup) they did, (cry) they would (sob) have tak(sob)en their (hiccup) anger out on (hiccup) me."

"They might not have."

Videl cried herself to sleep that night while Erasa just slept on the couch, Videl needed privacy.

(Capsule Corp.)

It was morning and Gohan was on his way to school. It was a little early so he thought that slowing down was a good idea.

He looked down however and was shocked by a man speeding down the highway.

He put on his favorite hoodie again and went Super Saiyan.

He landed in front of them and yawned as they were stopped by his hand.

"Didn't your mother teach you that speeding was against the law?" he said in a cocky attitude as policemen finally arrived.

"Oh thank you, sir," said one, shaking his hand.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You don't need to thank me, it's not like I did anything hard."

"B-b-but you stopped a car with your bare hands."

"Like I said, not like I did anything hard."

"What do we call you?"

"I don't care, as long as it's not stupid."

"How about, 'Saiyaman?'"

"What did I say about stupid names! My god man, put some thought in before you say something that will brand someone for life!"

"Ok, ok, what about 'Cocky-Ass-Teenager-Who-Has-No-Respect-For-His-Elders-Man?'"

"How about, 'Shut-Your-Fucking-Face-Before-I-Shove-My-Foot-Up-Your-Ass-Man?'" he replied threateningly.

"Ok, how about 'Demon,'" the man said, remembering the incredibly strong creature named Demon King, or King Piccolo.

"Hmmm, not bad, nice to see the force using their head," he looked at his watch, "well, I got to go."

He flew off towards school passing a certain girls jet-copter.

(with Videl)

She just managed to land and get to her seat in time for the bell to ring. Noticing that the new kid was in his seat wearing a plain white, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

She also noted that Sharpner was gone, probably staying home because of his leg.

After that the day was normal for her, until lunch.

Erasa had, during the day, invited Gohan to eat lunch with them. 'Probably because she thinks I have a crush,' Videl reasoned. So, they walked to a tree where Gohan sat and removed a capsule from his pocket. He threw it and with a 'poof' a bunch of food appeared.

Erasa and Videl were shocked. "You can't eat all that," Erasa voiced Videl's silent thought.

He was digging in though and had it finished before they even started their lunches.

"Where do you put that food?" Erasa asked him.

He patted his stomach in response. "I eat a lot cause of my genetics," he said.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. In Gym though, the girls flirting with Gohan in his orange gi were getting on her nerves. Erasa saw this and teased, "I think someone has a crush."

Gohan walked right over to them though and said to Videl, "you're talking less than yesterday."

"My dad is dead what do you expect?"

"I don't know."

She ignored him and turned to Erasa. "Sorry but I don't think I'll stay at your house anymore."

Erasa was shocked. "So, you're going home with all those things to remind you?"

Videl shook her head. "I can't, it's just that there are just as many things at your house to remind me of him. I'll probably rent an apartment or-"

"You can stay at my house," Gohan said, cutting in, " we don't have anything Mr. Satan-related so, you shouldn't have a problem." He was trying to be 'nicer' which Bulma said would help him get along with people.

"As if! I'm not going to sleep under the same roof as you!" she whispered frantically in his ear so none of the girls behind him would hear. When she saw his face though she softened. "Do you know what sex is?"

"I know what sex is," he replied, "but why would I do that to anyone? I just live at Capsule Corp. and we have plenty of extra rooms."

"What!" Videl exclaimed way too loud. She covered her mouth and whispered, "how do you live at Capsule Corp?"

"Bulma Briefs is my god-mother and she was a good friend to the family, so after my mom and dad died, I moved there."

"Wow…" now she felt bad for yelling at him and giving him the cold shoulder yesterday. They did have one thing in common as of today though, they had no parents. No wonder this kid was badmouthing her dad for spitting on his dad's grave, he probably missed him greatly.

"Would she mind?"

"No, Bulma loves guests!"

"Okay, I'll pack my things and meet you there tonight."

"No, we'll send two of our rookies to get you."

" 'Rookies?'"

"Oh, you'll love them."

After school she went home and got packed. She waited out front and saw nothing coming in both directions. Then, she saw a little head of purple hair pop up upside down in her view.

"Hi, I'm Trunks!"

The upside down head jumped down revealing a small boy, then another, smaller boy dropped down in her view.

"I'm Goten!"

Gohan was probably laughing his ass off right now.

"Well," the one named Trunks said, "put your stuff on the nimbus and we'll see if you're pure of heart."

She dropped her stuff there and then jumped on. She landed and stayed there. She had never thought anything bad that she was serious about so, she could stay on it.

"Yay!" the one named Goten said, "now let's go, I wanna try flying."

Goten had just learned to fly yesterday when he was with Trunks, but he could do it with ease. Still, he liked the nimbus cloud.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. very fast. As they touched down, two bots came and picked up Videl's things, moving them to a guest room.

"Welcome to our house! You know, I really like chocolate-chip cookies and candy if you want to give me a tip," Trunks said.

"Me too!" Goten said.

"Alright, here is a Hershey's Bar for each of you."

The two boys dug in and their pupils dilated.

A minute later, she was hiding behind a solid steel door while the other side was being attacked by two little children throwing 'tricks' at the door. Her missing sleeve, however, proved the theory they were tricks wrong.

Gohan came in the door holding the two by the scruffs of their necks.

"Did you give them something with sugar?" he asked with a serious tone.

"I gave them a chocolate bar."

"Okay, Rule 1. No sugar for these two. You were lucky they didn't have that bag of candy they had this morning."

"Any other rules I should know?" she asked. Then, remembering he had sent these two, yelled, "I thought you said 'rookies!'"

"I did," he held up Trunks, "meet the rookie field-tester," he held up Goten, "and the other rookie field-tester."

"You're a jerk."

"Well, time you get dinner and find your room."

He lead her to the kitchen, picked up a small portion of the meal she thought she could eat and led her up to her room.

"You can eat in here if you want, the lock on the door is here and there is your own private bathroom."

"Wow, thank you."

"No problem," he turned to leave but was stopped by her hand.

"Listen, do you like anyone?"

"Sure, you and Erasa are my friends after all."

"No, I mean do you LIKE anyone?"

"OH! No, I just started, I'll need more than two days to develop a relationship, besides, the tournament is coming up so I have to focus on it."

"Ok…." she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Gohan walked away, hoping she hadn't seen him blush. He did like one person, he just didn't want to admit it. Maybe it was his saiyan genes, her good looks, or her bravery, but he liked her. He thought it was probably all three of these, after all, saiyans liked tough girls. He liked the way she looked. He also liked that, even though she was weaker than him, she was brave as well.

Gohan loved Videl.

**A/N: Don't hate me for this ending! I don't like it but there isn't any way I can think of to end it. Also, there is only one reason for me not updating: Procrastination! I put this off for a bit and when I finally said, "you know what I'm gonna do chapter 5," it had changed a bit in my mind. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Also, I'm becoming addicted to reviews, I do have a new goal however. I will get over 9000 words by the time I'm done with chapter 6.**


	6. 22's Origins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing famous. Unless 26 whole reviews makes a story famous.**

**PS: Happy Easter. WARNING: The following chapter contains foul language, gruesome scenes, and also a bit of rainbows. You have been warned.**

Chapter 6

22's Origins

_A young boy, only 9 years old, watched as his parents were brutally killed in front of him. The man who did it now turned on him and said, "I need a new lab rat."_

_The boy was brought to a tank and placed inside. As soon as he entered he had two needles injected into him. He screamed but was ignored as cells infiltrated his body._

"_These are mutated cells, from experiments previously conducted," the computer informed him. "You will soon be a saiyan, 'human' will be an insulting term."_

_He passed out from exhaustion._

_He awoke several hours later, feeling unchanged. He pounded on the glass but it didn't even move. He decided curling up on the floor was a good idea, so he did just that._

_The scene changed to half a year later where the boy was charging a ki blast. His once falling flat hair now stood tall on his head. It hadn't yet reached a tip but it was clearly becoming a flaming hair style with a bang hanging over his forehead. He pointed the blast up towards the roof of his chamber and blasted it. Not one dent yet. He wasn't yet strong enough._

_Another change, this one leading to a whole year after his capture. He was ten now, with a proud flaming hairstyle and one bang in his face, hiding part of his widow's peak. He punched straight through the glass and was getting ready to jump out when the computer froze him in his tracks. Literally._

"_No, you will not escape," it said as it resealed the glass. It kept him frozen now under Dr. Gero's original orders. He had to stay frozen until Cell was gone._

22 awoke in the middle of the night covered in sweat.

"A dream about my past…." was all he said before he leaned back in the tree.

He looked up at the sky. It was dark, probably from the lack of moon.

"I should go earn some money…."

He knew he wanted to earn money thanks to Goku's knowledge of having more money meaning you can get better food. His stomach growled loudly as he flew into West City, just searching for food. He came across a man with a scar on his face with his arm around a giggling woman walking down the street.

"Mmmmm, I'm in the mood for fried human," his Vegeta half said.

He landed without checking the power level, walked up to the scar-faced man, and said, "you look like dinner to me, scar-faced weakling."

Yamcha was stunned. The only person to call him that was Vegeta. "Listen, 'pal.' I don't care who you are, you don't call me weakling or dinner!"

22 just punched him in the gut and made him fall to his knees.

Yamcha knew he was in trouble. Skipping training was a bad idea. He wondered why this man was so tough without even having a power level. Then he thought a bit.

"Are you an android?"

22 smirked, "I'm a biological android from the timeline of Cell. My name is 22."

"22? I thought the last android was Cell, no more."

22's smirk disappeared. "I was a back-up plan in that timeline. In your timeline Gero focused on strength instead of numbers due to Goku living. Our androids weren't as strong with the exception of Cell and myself. I was made of failed experiments of Goku's and Vegeta's cells."

With that, he kicked Yamcha in the face and fried his body with a ki blast. He severed a limb and looked over at the girl. He hadn't cooked the meat well enough so some blood dropped from his teeth when he flashed an evil grin. 'Run' he mouthed.

The girl took the hint and ran as fast as possible in heels and a dress.

He only ate the arms, the legs, and the head. He left the rest for the buzzards and the police. He didn't care if those half-wits found him. In fact, he hoped they did, it would speed his plan to fight the man who killed Cell up.

With that he flew looking for a job. He looked down at his blue shirt and orange gi pants. He would need new clothes to get a job.

He landed in front of a man wearing all black, including a ski mask.

"Hmmm, it looks like you have some odd clothes. I'll take the black baggy pants but the ski mask and shirt you can keep."

"H-hey. Y-you're the g-guy that b-beat Mr. S-Satan up."

"Oh no," he replied, " I hoped I could have let you live."

He stuck his fist through the man's chest, pulling his heart out of his back. He then licked his hand clean of blood and changed right there on the streets.

"Hmmm," he looked over his blue shirt and black pants. "I think this works."

He decided then that he should get a job in Lime's village. It seemed to need help with the rubble.

He landed in a tree there and rested lightly until the sun rose. Then he tracked Lime's ki.

"Hi again."

"What the fu-" Lime said before turning around and seeing the boy from yesterday. "You really need to warn me when your coming!"

"Sorry. I was wondering if you knew of any jobs though."

"Of course, I need help with the firewood and gathering food. I'll give you a place to stay and food to eat for all your troubles."

"Alright, any preferences?"

"Yes, NO DEAD FRIED DINO MEAT!"

"Awww, I guess I'll just get fruit and fish then."

"Alright, and no cooking it like you did last time, use a fire!"

"Wow, lots of rules."

"Just get going."

He walked up to the lake and stuck his tail in in a very Goku-like fashion.

"Here fishy, fishy."

A giant fish bit his tail and he knew he had dinner. He then climbed a tree and plucked some apples.

"This should be good for dinner."

He proceeded to chop the logs, unaware of Lime watching him. He picked up the axe and chopped the wood in half. Thank Kami for Goku's ability with an axe.

Just as he lit the fire though, rain came.

"Awww," he wanted dinner.

"It's just a little rain, you should come inside," Lime replied, moving through the doorway.

He picked up the fish and the apples and dragged them inside. He moved over to the nearest fire pit and lit it up with what was left of the wood.

The rain got louder as it pelted on the roof.

He cut the fish when it was done cooking and gave the best part to Lime.

"Thank you," Lime said, barely audible over the deafening rain in the village.

They ate in silence by the fireplace for a while and then Lime decided it was time to show him his room.

"Well, this used to be my Grandpa's room," she fought back tears, "but you can have it now."

"Thank you Lime."

The rain started easing a bit but they were cautious about celebrating.

Eventually it stopped and Lime dragged 22 out of her Grandpa's bed.

"Look at the rainbow," her eyes lit up, "that's how I know my Grandpa and parents are ok."

"Wow, you are pretty," his eyes started widening when he realized what he had said. "I mean it's pretty, the rainbow!" he scratched the back of his neck when he finished explaining.

Lime blushed when she heard his comment. "Do… do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked shyly.

'Great job hormones, you explain this shit I'm out of ideas,' the Vegeta half of his brain informed him. He took at deep breath, being a teenager, no matter what species you were, sucked.

"Yes, you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen," his mouth spewed the words before his brain could even register them.

Lime blushed harder. "Maybe we should go back to bed." She realized what she had said and corrected herself. "Our separate beds, in the separate rooms, to sleep!" She began spewing out random explanations to which 22 just rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean, but seeing you correct yourself is kinda cute," he said, walking past her.

He lied down knowing Lime was blushing still. His last thought before sleep washed over him was, 'I guess I could have more than one purpose.'

**AN: Guess what, guess what, guess what! The word count after this chapter is ****over nine thousaaaaaaaaand! ****And that puts me in a good mood. So do jelly beans. Mmmmm, jelly beans. Happy Easter to you all! (I purposely delayed for Easter just so I could do this. I was watching videos on a certain video watching website owned by a certain searching website that I will not say the name of because then I'll have to add it to the disclaimer.)**

**Also, a hibernation pod is different from the freezing chamber. The freezing chamber stopped him from growing while the hibernation pod allowed him to grow. **

**I am soooooo sorry i forgot to upload this on Easter :'(**


	7. Bad Dream

**A/N: Hooray for sudden inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

Chapter 7

Bad Dream

Gohan was awoken in the middle of the night by an ear shattering scream.

He grumbled, got out of bed, and walked over to Videl's room, wearing only training shorts. When he got there though, he found Vegeta standing in the doorway with a pissed off look and Bulma hugging Videl, who was sobbing.

Gohan rolled his eyes and said, "what's wrong with her."

"She had a bad dream about that man who killed her father. She said he was standing over a corpse that was missing arms, legs, and a head, and mouthed 'you're next.'" Bulma replied in a scared tone.

"If he comes near us, he will be killed," Gohan said without thinking earning a smirk from Vegeta and a confused look from Bulma.

"I'm going back to bed," it was too early to worry about things he said.

(With Vegeta and Bulma, half an hour later in their room)

"Why did you smirk at Gohan?" were the first words out of Bulma's mouth.

"The brat is getting to an age where he will be choosing a mate. I guess this girl is a fighter even though she is the weakling's offspring," was Vegeta's response.

"Wait… did you say…" Bulma's eyes widened. "Gohan… and her? I guess Chichi would probably say, in this situation, something like-"

(In otherworld on the Grand Kai's Planet)

"GRANDBABIES!" Chichi screamed.

"Chichi, calm down. I swear the whole planet shook with that." Goku said as the Kais held their ears. They were used to Chichi's screaming by now but still, this was loud even for her.

(Back on Earth, with Gohan)

Gohan awoke the next day to another scream. He stomped down the stairs only to find Bulma looking at the TV with shock on her face. He looked and turned white at heard the words, "The police identified a body found on the streets yesterday as that of Yamcha. He is the famous baseball player and ex-martial artist for those of you who don't know."

"Y-Yamcha?" Gohan asked. He had already died once, how could he come back again without his dad here?

"The police tracked down a woman whose DNA was found at the crime scene. When they got their however, they found her curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. They described her as having, 'tear-streaks down her face.' When they asked what was wrong though, she said that the man who had killed Mr. Satan had also killed Yamcha. She added, however, that he was, in his own words, 'from Cell's timeline.'" The rest of the news broadcast fell on deaf ears to Bulma, Gohan, and the four new arrivals Videl, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta.

Videl was the first to talk. "Did she say from Cell's timeline?"

"Videl… it's time I show you a new room in the house," was Gohan's response as he motioned for her to follow him down a hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They arrived at the GR.

"Well, this is the Gravity Room or GR for short. Me and Vegeta train at 500 times Earth's gravity in here."

"Wait, 500 times Earth's gravity? That's insane! You'd be crushed!"

"It's easy if you've trained in it."

"Ok, well, we better get going to school," she had to tell Erasa this.

He didn't like the look in her eyes but led her outside anyways.

"Grab onto my back."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, but I don't know why you wou-" she was stopped by the sudden rush of air as Gohan took off.

He was flying and about made it to Satan City when he saw a crime scene below. He dropped down, put on his sweatshirt, turned Super Saiyan, and ran into the middle of the barricaded area. Videl was shocked by this.

He beat the crooks all up in the blink of an eye and dragged them to the policemen. "There," was his only response.

He was applauded with cheers of "Demon, Demon, Demon!" though.

With that, he picked up Videl and flew her to school, powering down and taking his sweatshirt off on the way.

"Your… him?" Videl said.

"Yes, I'm also that blonde kid from the Cell Games, and the little boy from the alien invasion. Any other past works you would know about?"

Videl was in shock but he just dragged her downstairs by the hand and led her to the class just as the bell rang. The truth had to come out sooner or later if she would be living with them, might as well be sooner. Little did he know that Videl knew her father hadn't beat Cell.

As soon as he sat down he heard her and Erasa talking.

"So, anything happen last night?" asked Erasa.

"Well, I met his little brother and Bulma Brief's son, Bulma Briefs comforted me about my bad dream, and I got to meet her husband briefly."

"Gohan has a little brother? I bet he is the cutest little thing in the world."

"He is cuter than Gohan, but Bulma's son is cuter than him."

"Oh, so nothing between you and Gohan, huh?"

"Actually I found out he is the-"

"Alright class, time to get started on today's lesson," the teacher interrupted.

The class was very uneventful, but Gohan caught her in the hallways before she could say anything.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you on the roof. I only told you that because it would be really hard to hide with you living with me."

"Ok. I'll keep quiet," then Videl got a thought in her head, "if you teach me how to fly."

"I saw that coming," Gohan said.

The day remained uneventful until gym. With Sharpner absent again, Erasa was bored and talked to Videl while Gohan was barraged by one girl.

"Hi, I'm Angela," the girl said, "would you like to go out after school today."

'Come on brain, please think of a good excuse,' Gohan frantically thought.

"Great, let's go get ice cream after school then," she pranced off leaving a very irritated demi-saiyan.

'I didn't even answer!' he thought.

He was stuck, so after school he went with her to the ice cream store and they ate in silence for a while. Gohan was formulating plans and Angela was watching him with great interest.

When he got her home she asked again and his response was, "sorry, with the training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, I'm swamped."

He then ran before she could ask him out again and got back to C.C. at six.

"Gohan, we need to talk," were Videl's words when he walked in.

"Sure, about what?"

"Well, you need to watch who you go out with," she said as she led him to the living room, which was empty at this time. "Because today you went out with a, how do I put it nicely for you, slut."

"Alright, I didn't even say yes, she basically volunteered me for a date. Besides, she is nowhere near strong or pretty enough for me. Also, she needs at least a fraction of a brain so not to get jealous when I'm looking at the waitress to make my order."

"Wow," she had seen his eyes flash over to her during the conversation, even if it was just for a second. She saw it as his way of saying she was pretty, smart, and strong. But, maybe it wasn't.

"Well, might as well start the flying training," he got up and led her into the gravity room. "First, you need to focus on how to move energy out of your body." He began forming a ball in his hands. "Now you try."

She tried and failed.

"You just gotta focus on moving energy to your hands, then out of your hands, keep it up."

She kept trying and each time he would give her some more advice.

"Well," he a while later when she was exhausted, "just keep trying and you'll get it eventually."

"How (pant) would that (pant) flame-haired guy (pant) train me?"

"Easy, he would throw you as high into the sky as possible for him and then he would let you fall as far as you needed until you flew."

With that, he walked out, leaving a very angry Videl wondering if she could ever fly.

Little were either of them aware that before the month of training began in about a week, another would fall.

**A/N: My block attack is coming soon, but I'm planning at least 20 chapters for this, probably more. I would like to thank the people who have written the 33 reviews. You are all amazing and inspired me even though I lost inspiration halfway through. I got it back the next day. I hope this chapter pleases you as much as your reviews please me. Then again, the greatest feeling is seeing a new review.**


	8. Destiny?

**A/N: I don't believe people actually like my story, like leaving reviews and making me all happy and stuff. I thought only a few people would like my story. Finally started on it after seeing the reviews and wow, my fingers are moving with new speed. :)**

**Warning: Grotesque scenes, language, destruction, mayhem, chaos, death, you know all this by now, 22 kicks ASS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any show on TV at all.**

Chapter 8

Destiny?

"22, wake up 22," Lime tried. It was 22's first day sleeping there, she didn't want to be TOO pushy. Five minutes later though, she hit him over the head and screamed, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED 22!"

He woke fast after that. Rubbing his head, he looked at her.

"Right, time for food," he moved onto rubbing his eyes and jumped out the window, flying towards a rather medium power level to him. He was so busy rubbing his eyes he missed seeing the now-dead tree, the waterfall, and the mountain which now has a mysterious hole in it the exact size and shape of him flying.

He came across a tower stretching high into the clouds. Even with his robotically enhanced Saiyan eyes he couldn't see the top. He just shrugged and jumped all the way up with ease. He landed in an odd looking room. He walked up the stairs and saw a cat and a fat guy with long hair talking to each other. Licking his lips, he silently stalked his prey, the fat one. He could kill the cat and take it to Lime, he had no idea what cat tasted like though. Then memories started rushing in.

He saw a young boy with wild spiky hair meeting both these people, he also saw him meeting the scar-faced weakling. He still bared a hatred and then he saw a flame haired man watching the scar-faced weakling being massacred by a kamikaze attack from a strange green man. He also saw the flame haired man's tail falling and the fat man holding a sword. From the combined knowledge of these two, he could explain how the scar-faced weakling came back. Now he wanted to rip this fat man limb from limb though.

'Yajirobe,' that was his name. 'Yamcha?' that was the scar-faced weakling's name, he had to admit it was easier than saying scar-faced weakling in his own thoughts.

Korin picked up on his thoughts and thought about turning around, but they began to confuse him. Part of his thought process resembled Vegeta's, while the other part resembled Goku's.

22 quickly killed Yajirobe with a hand through his chest and then killed Korin with a ki blast.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. This looks like food-" he began to say but was stopped when he felt a large power level coming towards him.

That's when he felt a head-ache. "Shit, this fucking ki-disguising device is malfunctioning."

He pushed his power level down to zero using Goku's knowledge, then dove out of the tower, landing on his feet and running through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What the fuck was that power level. It could have rivaled Cell's perfect form…." Piccolo began to think. It might have been able to rival his level at this time, but his training hadn't been for nothing. He looked at Yajirobe's and Korin's bodies. "That wasn't a normal human."

22 was running still keeping his power level low and when he got far enough away he allowed it to a still low level, about that of a regular human's. He found a puddle and formed his ki into a small blade. He proceeded to cut where the headache was and found the machine with one screw loose.

"You've got to be shitting me," he said to his reflection. One screw had endangered his life. He tightened it with his fingernail, tight as it would go. He then went, raised his power level, and flew towards Lime. She would probably know how to sew this cut on his head up.

When he landed he was greeted by screams as Lime put a clothe over the dripping blood and sat him down.

"How did you get a metal box wedged in your skull?" was Lime's response.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I was a biological android from Cell's timeline didn't I?"

"WHAT! I thought I was your friend at least and you couldn't tell me you're an android!"

"Technically I'm a robotically enhanced genetics experiment gone wrong but android is a lot easier to say."

"Ok, maybe you should deal with issues and one more question."

"What's that?"

"Why is there blood on your shirt and no blood streaks leading down to your chin? I guess it is a possibility that you could have wiped your blood with it but then why would you keep it on?"

"Oh, I was killing dinner and something big came and took it. It was tougher than me I think."

"Wow, tougher than you is hard to imagine."

He began to feel dizzy. "Could you sew this up please?" he said before falling asleep. He didn't really faint because he had done this on his own. Sleep was tempting since Lime had woken him up, and with the added blood loss, he slept.

Lime sewed up the spot fast, thanking that he hadn't cut the skin off. Then he looked normal if you took away the stitches.

He awoke soon after and sat up, remembering he had left his senzu beans on his belt. He looked there but they were gone. "Damn, I probably dropped them at the tower or on the way there." He reached out his senses and sensed that the high power level wasn't there anymore so he flew very fast, and went inside the tower, coming face to face with a green man.

"What the fuck? You are so famili-" then the memories came back. The spiky haired kid killing a green man named King Piccolo, the older version of this kid, Goku was his name, fighting Piccolo's son, Ma Junior, and Goku and Ma Junior, now called Piccolo, fighting side by side against an odd Saiyan, Raditz, Goku's brother. He then saw the flame haired man again, his name came to mind as Vegeta. He was watching as Nappa was killing a young boy, Goku's son, and then this green man jumping in the way is the last he remembers of him. The memories were coming back ever since he visited this tower. He knew he was Goku's and Vegeta's fused clone but did he have to see their ties to these people. He had no quarrel with Piccolo now.

"You're Piccolo," 22 said with confidence in knowing the name.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

22 smirked. "I'm your worst nightmare Namekian bastard." He couldn't turn down a challenge, and this was a challenge if he ever saw one.

Piccolo decided to just beat some manners into this punk. He didn't care about him killing Yajirobe, the stupid cat, that fool of a 'champion' or Yamcha. He just wanted this kid to learn who to respect.

He threw the first punch which 22 ducked. 22 followed up by using and uppercut to Piccolo's gut, strong enough to hurt the poor Namekian. He wasn't near finished though. He blasted the roof off of Korin's tower and threw Piccolo against the bottom of Kami's Lookout. He proceeded to beat the Namekian into the Lookout's bottom until Piccolo spotted an opening and took it, kicking 22 back to the ground, reopening the wound by tearing the stitches out through the sheer force. It also wounded 22, who flew up, snagged a senzu bean, and met with Piccolo, eating it on the way.

"Let's have a fair fight now, shall we Piccolo."

Piccolo ducked the ki blast that blew a hole in the bottom of the Lookout. He only had one chance and that was to get this kid to give up.

"Let's move to the top of the Lookout," said Piccolo suddenly, they would at least be on even ground then.

"Sure, I don't give a shit where we fight, you're the one who won't leave." He flew up to the top of the Lookout and was followed by Piccolo.

"Dende, hide with the Brief's, alert Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu to the threat, they will have to stay safe." Piccolo quickly explained to Dende.

Dende didn't even ask questions, he just took Mr. Popo and left, he headed north to Chiaotzu and Tien, they needed to be warned personally since they didn't have a phone.

Piccolo ran up and drove his fist into 22's face, making it look like 22 was flying off the edge of the Lookout but, before 22 could catch himself or could fly off the Lookout, Piccolo kicked him into the building, shattering the entire thing to rubble.

22 sat up and wiped blood off of his chin. "I really wanted a good fight, and you're pretty strong Piccolo. Glad you can actually compete."

He then proceeded to move around Piccolo and, before Piccolo could pick up on what he was doing, swiped his feet out from under him. 22 then lifted Piccolo up by the quickly tearing purple gi and threw him into the air, kicking him right back down when he sensed Piccolo about to steady himself. The collision shattered the entire center of the Lookout.

Piccolo felt weak and ready to die when 22 landed next to him.

"Why (cough) can't (bloody cough) I sense your (rasp) power level?" Piccolo asked.

"Dr. Gero, he set up a machine inside of me that blocks you from sensing it. I'm the 22nd android, from Cell's timeline," 22 replied.

Piccolo looked ready to speak but 22 gave him a senzu bean and said, "I want to train a bit, you landed a hit on my recovered form. I'm nowhere near good enough to take on the kid who killed Cell," he turned away and said as parting words, "besides, I don't kill people unless they piss me off or I'm hungry, and I don't eat green meat," with that he flew away.

He flew after the green kid. He knew who Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were now, and he was ready to see if Three-Eyes and the Doll were ready to play. He was so hungry and every Vegeta cell in his body screamed 'eat humans.'

He felt where the green kid was going and sensed two power levels that seemed good enough to take on a fight. Maybe combined they could last a bit.

He beat the kid there and flew up to Three-Eyes.

"Hey, Three-Eyes!" he shouted.

Tien turned and met and unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm tired of answering that, let's fight!"

With that he charged Tien but he felt a small tug in his guts. He ignored it and punched Tien in the gut hard enough to split open his scars. Tien coughed up some blood as Chiaotzu started spinning and head butted 22. He fell over as Chiaotzu moved over to Tien to treat him. 22 opened his eyes though, showing it as an act and flew up meeting Chiaotzu with his fist, crushing much of Chiaotzu's torso bones in the process.

"This should be good to deal with the cravings, now I'll just go and catch a few fish to deal with the hunger," 22 said, leaving Tien's body for the green kid. He could still sense Tien's power level, but that wasn't a threat anymore.

He hummed as he got on with his day, going back to by Lime's to fish, gather wood, roast Chiaotzu and his catch, and sleeping in Lime's grandpa's bed. He was happy even though he knew he had hurt many people that day.

He went back over the basics: He got hungry, killed a cat and a fat man, was still hungry, injured a Namekian in a way he could have possibly killed it, was practically starving, killed a Doll looking person called Chiaotzu and injured his friend Tien, and finally got food.

Pretty good day in his book until he thought on one thing: Would he always kill people when he wanted food? Was it his destiny to be a killing machine? And most importantly, who was the bigger monster? Him, or Cell?

His dreams were haunted by these questions all night. Then again, it could be side-affects for eating a person with telekinesis.

**A/N: Hooray for reviews and the fact that I finally figured this chapter out. I wasn't sure who to kill off and, when I decided who, how I could get him alone. This wasn't the hardest part though, the hardest part so far in my thoughts is next chapter. How will Videl react to their new guests? Find out whenever I update next :D**

**PS: Special congrats to all those who reviewed for making me read every one of them, I LOVE reviews and the people who write them. Well, got to go to sleep soon bye.**


	9. Untitled

**A/N: Three reasons: 1. I'm bored of just watching videos.**

**2. I got some reviews which got me motivated.**

**3. This is a reason I can procrastinate :D**

**Disclaimer: If I claimed I owned DB, DBZ, or DBGT, I would be a liar.**

Chapter 9

Untitled

Videl was beginning to adjust when someone came the next day.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed when she walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of a green man. He looked about Gohan's age. Accompanied by a black skinned creature that looked human but was missing a nose and seemed to never blink, a blonde haired girl who looked to be emotionless, a blonde child in her arms with pigtails, an old bald man, and a man with an odd hairstyle who looked vaguely familiar.

"Calm down, that's just some of our friends," Gohan said. He was used to this by now, he didn't know why she would react like that.

"What is that green guy?" she asked.

"I guess he would be considered God but he is just Dende."

"Well, what about the black… thing?"

"Hey! Mr. Popo is a genie! Show some manners to God and his genie."

"This is insane! How do you even know these two?"

"Friends of my dads. Oh, this is Krillin, Master Roshi, Marron, and 18."

When Videl heard a number as a name, she got scared. She jumped back and asked, "do you know 22?"

"22? I thought Gero only made 21 androids," 18 replied.

"That's why I brought you here, for safety. 22 has already killed Mr. Satan, Yajirobe, Korin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and maybe Piccolo and Tien," Dende said.

Just then a three-eyed man and another green man, this one looking older, walked in looking like they had just lived through hell. The three-eyed man was clutching a wound and the green man was clearly in horrible condition. Videl saw Gohan's eyes start turning white as he looked at the green man who walked in, electricity shooting from him as his hair turned golden and even spikier.

"Calm down brat, you can't lose your temper again! You just managed to learn control of that form!" the flame-haired man said.

Gohan started calming down as he looked at him then looked down. "You're right, I should control my emotions, that is why my dad is dead."

"Gohan-" Bulma started to say but he was already leaving. Everyone in the room now had a sad look on except Videl who was still amazed by the kinds of people Gohan knew.

"Okay, so how many MORE people are stronger than my dad?" Videl asked

"Alive? Probably no one outside this room except for maybe a few old enemies and 22," Bulma answered

"Okay, so you're all martial artists except the little girl right?"

"That's right."

"Can anyone of you teach me how to do those… um… 'ki' techniques?"

"The best teacher for you would be me, Tien, or Gohan. Since I will be preoccupied with training with 18 and raising Marron , I can't. Since Tien is injured I don't think he can. So, that leaves you with Gohan," Krillin said.

"What about Vegeta and Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"If she values her safety I don't think those two would be good options. I mean, Piccolo threw a four year old in the wilderness and Vegeta would probably get pissed teaching anyone he isn't related to from scratch," Krillin shook a little with fear, he knew he would probably be the next target. That was just how it worked. Maybe it would be different considering he wasn't the strongest person on Earth's best friend but he would probably still die. He had already died at the hands of Tambourine and Frieza.

"Fine, I'll learn from Gohan," Videl replied, going to bed. It was an odd day,

A few days later, on Friday at lunch, Videl and Erasa were talking.

"So, you going to ask him out?" Erasa asked

"I'm not sure, it would be really awkward living with him if he said 'no,'" Videl replied.

"You'll never know what he says unless you ask."

"Ok I'll-" Videl stopped because Gohan was now at their table.

"If one more girl asks me out, I'm going to smash my head against any wall I find until I lose consciousness. If the wall I'm using breaks before then, I'll move to another wall," were the words Gohan said that made Erasa feel really awkward for almost making Videl ask him out. Videl seemed a bit too determined though.

"Why don't we train this weekend?" she asked.

With that Gohan got happy, something they rarely saw, "Ok, have you learned flying yet?"

"I can fly a little bit, not good though."

"Well, I'd recommend shorter hair for faster flying," Gohan said, then he noticed the looks Erasa and Videl gave him. "What?"

"Do you… do you like girls with short hair, Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan looked at the nearest wall, sizing it up. "It would be better for flying is all I meant. You would be practically blind with hair in your face. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to follow through with my promise."

"Wait, you just said if any girl asked you out. We just asked if you liked girls with short hair."

"Fine, if you must know, I like smart, strong, pretty girls, I'm not sure my feelings about hair, and if someone pisses me off enough I will not hesitate to deal with them," Gohan replied in a cold tone.

"Ok."

They flew home in almost silence that day.

They were greeted at the door by Marron hugging Videl and Goten with Trunks jumping on Gohan's shoulders.

"So, you ready to fight 22 yet big brother?" Goten asked.

"Why do you ask squirt?" Gohan replied.

"Because we think we know how to get him here," Trunks replied.

"How's that?"

"You go somewhere and raise your power level to a bit above Piccolo's. He seems to like people with high powers," Bulma finished.

"Ok, so that's that, huh?"

"Yeah, we should do it soon, I'm thinking next week."

"Why not today?"

"We need to find some senzu beans at the remnants of Korin's Tower."

"I can handle him with no senzu beans."

"I'm not sure, Piccolo says he is training now and he beat Piccolo with very little damage."

"Well, we should deal with him faster then. We don't want him getting stronger than me in SS2."

"We just want to make sure we have a back-up plan for if you get injured."

"Ok, I'll say it right now that bastar-"

"Gohan!" Bulma slapped him over the head.

"Ow! Dende, do all saiyan mates possess the ability to injure a saiyan?"

"Why are you asking me?" Dende said, walking through.

"Listen, nothing is going to happen in a week's time. It's not like he has killed off all the fighters outside these walls," Bulma said.

"You need to see this," Krillin said, ushering them into the TV room.

On the screen there was a burning building. It was a hospital. The reporter was saying that the suspected attacker was 22 because there were some fighters in the building. It was awful and everyone was staring in disbelief. What kind of sick, twisted, heartless person could burn down a hospital?

"He is a monster," Videl said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he burned that hospital down because of some fighters," Gohan said.

"Guys keep watching," Krillin cut in.

Then a dark-haired man walked into the room and said, "Hello… Gohan."

Everyone's hearts stopped as they turned towards the android.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliff-hanger. Who is this mysterious person in the room? Did 22 burn that hospital down? Will they find anything useful in Korin's Tower? Why am I asking you questions which clearly won't be answered until the next chapter? Oh right, because I want people to guess.**

**Happiness to all and I am tired. Why do I still do this despite being tired by the end of it? Easy, it procrastinates the days end. The day won't end until you sleep in my book.**


	10. Untitled part 2

**A/N: This is part two. I'm surprised I received NO reviews on the mysterious android at the end of the last chapter. Oh well. Double Rainbow and junk.**

**Disclaimer: Vegeta you do it!**

**Vegeta: You don't own me pathetic human!**

**Me: My point exactly.**

**I've said it before and I will say it again. Vegeta is good at summing things up.**

Chapter 10

Untitled Part 2

Everyone's hearts stopped as they turned towards the android.

"Well that's no way to treat your brother-in-law, now is it Krillin?" 17 said.

"Oh, it's you 17. For a second there, I thought you were 22," Krillin replied.

"What? 22, as in a 22nd android?"

"Yup. 22 is stronger than even Piccolo."

17 was fuming. He had come to see how everyone was doing. He didn't do this often, but 18 was his sister, he had to visit sometime. Besides, he liked his niece. Now he finds that there is someone stronger than Piccolo! He wondered how Gohan would do against him.

"Anyone seen Vege-" Bulma said before interrupted by an explosion outside.

They all ran out and saw Vegeta looking at a spot where there used to be a tree.

"Why'd you do that!" Bulma yelled.

"If anyone gets to test their strength against the toaster, it will be me," Vegeta snarled.

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe this. You reach SS2 and think you can take on anything!"

"I will fight this toaster. I'm not waiting!" with that, he flew away.

"Shit!" Bulma yelled, she looked at Gohan. Gohan got the message and flew to catch Vegeta.

"You can't risk your life like this!" Gohan yelled when he caught up.

"Why the hell not!"

"You have a family, what would Trunks do without you?"

"Hmph."

"Exactly, now you're coming back so we can get ready," he started flying off but then added, " and I will be the one to kill him."

(Earlier with 22)

"22! If you don't get out of bed you won't get any dinner at all!" with that he jumped out of bed and out the door. He didn't have the need for human meat today. He wanted fish. He looked into the water though and saw his bang was shorter.

"What the hell…?" he asked himself. He felt weird in his stomach right now, like something was tearing him in half. He saw his bang grow even shorter. He was starting to wonder if these stomach pains were just effects of eating Chiaotzu.

He thought of anything that could cause this. The only thing he could think was to sift through the remains of the lab where he hibernated.

He did just that and found a blueprint of himself. It was a rough model and had some side-affects.

** to the imperfect fusion of cells, he may suffer deteriorating health. Maybe even becoming a clone of both the failed experiments.**

** may gravitate towards one side of his personality more, keeping the power of one but gaining the personality of the other.**

** worst case would result in-**

It cut off there. Curse him destroying this lab. He would now never know the worst case scenario. He had a feeling though that he would find out soon enough.

He just realized that he needed training. Where would he go?

He decided he would just fish, rest and works' balance must be even.

He flew home later that day with his catch and was greeted by an angry Lime.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"What?" 22 said.

"You burned that hospital down just because it had fighters in it."

"What? I didn't burn a hospital down!"

"What do you mean?"

"I went and checked out some blueprints. I was hoping Gero had been planning my creation. He actually did. Turns out, I have energy absorbers in me in multiple places. So, if I eat a human, I get their energy. I also have the ki-hiding device," he didn't want to go into further details.

"Ok, well, why do they blame it directly on you?"

"Because people always want someone to blame. Just because I killed Yamcha and Mr. Satan, they think I would burn a hospital down? There were innocent people there, people who deserve to live. I didn't cause this, they just think that I would. To be frank, I don't even bother with weaklings. They need a reputation like beating Cell or being strong."

"If you say so…"

"Let's go on a walk, we'll do whatever you want to get you to trust me."

Lime grabbed his hand excitedly and ran out the door.

(Back at Capsule Corp, Saturday)

"Gohan, maybe we should take a break," Videl said, panting.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Gohan asked.

Videl couldn't help thinking he might not make it. 22 just seemed… evil. He wasn't just evil though, he was strong. He made Gohan seem weak somehow. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was a purpose. 22 had a purpose he was sure of, while, as far as she could tell, Gohan didn't.

"Videl?"

"Oh, sorry what. Maybe ice cream or something I don't know."

"Alright, I got the perfect place to go."

He led them to the edge of a lake.

"What is this?" it was breathtaking, the trees and flowers just worked, then she noticed the fist-shaped hole in the tree.

"It is my favorite place to go, I think my mom said it was her and my dad's first date spot."

"Well, it's beautiful."

She was worried but she asked the next question anyway.

"What if you died?"

"I won't."

"That's what you think but, what if?"

"I would finally see my mom's face again. I see my dad's every time I look at Goten, I wanna see my mom. I wanna taste her cooking."

"Well, it would get lonely, wouldn't it?"

"Videl, if you're trying to say something, just spit it out."

"Gohan, I-I I love you-'re hair. How can you do the gold thing?"

"Genetics."

"Ok. If you don't mind me asking, is this a date?"

"If it is, it's the first one I'll enjoy. Just fighting and relaxing."

"Ok. Can we go get ice-cream tomorrow?" she hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Only because it's you. I like Vanilla."

"Wow, only because it's me, huh? Is that a compliment?"

"No, it means you and Erasa are the only girls that don't make me want to rip my hair out one strand at a time."

"Oh… So, if Erasa asked, you would say yes?"

"No."

"What?"

"Erasa isn't my type."

Videl loved those words for the first time in her life.

"You know, I wasn't always this sad," Gohan said.

"Really?" maybe he was the kid who beat Cell.

"Before my mom and dad died, I was good. I did what I was told whenever I was told. Then, I made a mistake. Against Cell, I couldn't save my dad. If I would have, my mom would be alive too. She died in childbirth due to the stress of losing dad."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, Goten is cute but mom is dead."

"Come on, let's go home."

Afterwards they went to Korin's Tower.

"What's this?" Bulma held up a bag filled with senzu beans. It had 5 in total.

"Luck, he must have lost them."

"It should be easier to win with senzu beans!" Krillin added

Little did they know that the fight would be far from easy. With only 6 days until the battle, will they be ready?

**A/N: Sorry I got a bit tired at the end, if you don't like it I won't blame you. I like Friday the 13****th****, but yesterday wasn't a good day at all.**

**On with the story um… not much to say except will Gohan win? Oof tired. Double rainbows (mumble mumble) skittles! (mumble) lampshades.**

**Ok, will Videl and our favorite little teenager in the Majin Saga. To comment on the majins, no they won't show up. Maybe in a sequel but no. Tired, bye.**


	11. In 22's Head

**A/N: Well I did some thinking and I think I know how I'm going to end this. I always had a vague idea but now, it's clearer. Also, I had surgery, last Tuesday, decided to recover for a week and I WANTED to update before then. Also, symptom 3's reveal will be in Chapter 13. (Thirteen is my second favorite number) Also, I read a really god fanfic this week, sorry for the delay now we may begin.**

**Warning: Gruesome, blood-filled scene ahead, it makes me almost puke just righting it.**

**Disclaimer: 22: *Grumble* do I have to do this.**

**Me: Yes you mother fucker I had to do it for all chapters except last one! Now say it before I spoil the ending of the story for all the readers with your **_**untimely**_** death.**

**22: *gulp* Fine… he owns nothing except me. *Whispers* Help he's making me do disclaimers now.**

**Me: *Smacks* That'll do 22, that'll do. Also, I'm the only one to slap this villain. I kinda like it though, I think I'll enjoy more reviews.**

Chapter 11

In 22's Head

There was a battle happening. It was inside of 22 himself. He knew that his Goku cells were beginning to lose but suddenly a strange memory returned.

_He felt odd in the case and heard the words from the computer. " You're 100% Saiyan now, but there is an …*his hearing faded out at this point as he grew very dizzy from the final stages of experimentation* in you're body. It shouldn't …and maybe it will make you …." he faded out completely at this point."_

'Why'd that memory come back?' he thought as he lay in bed 5 days before the fight. It didn't seem to have any significance. He had spent the whole day with Lime so, not much had happened. Now that he lied down though, he felt the symptoms taking their toll.

(In his head)

"Give up, you have already lost," said the forming mind version of Vegeta. He was trying to take over from Goku's mind self.

"I can't give up, he needs some humanity. If I let you stay you'll destroy him. He won't have control at all!" Goku replied.

"Then we'll fight it out. I have most of the control already, you can't win."

With that they had another battle, during which 22 lost consciousness.

Goku came with an uppercut but it barely effected the evil mind Vegeta. He had about as much humanity as he had when he came to earth, most likely less. Vegeta countered with an elbow to the head. Goku fell weak to the floor.

"Soon, very soon. I need you for training sadly or else you would already be gone."

He didn't notice how Mind Goku was different from the original, but there was a minor difference.

(In the real world)

22 sweated in his sleep as his one bang grew a little shorter. He felt that there was only one hope, and that was a perfect split. Two clones of their own identities. Hopefully he could do… just then, his mind faded into a darker version.

He was ruthless. When he awoke the next day, he chose to go and do whatever he wished. He jumped from a window before… what was that pathetic earthlings name again? Whatever, before she came in. He went to a village nearby and focused his ki blade back out of his hand, licking his lips in anticipation. He had no feelings for them anymore. Humans were merely for food and providing him with shelter.

He slashed through women, children, the elderly, anyone. He loved the sound as their bloody corpses, usually chopped in half, hit the ground. That sick pleasure of his ki killing off everything in his path. He felt something hitting his back and, when turning, saw the locals shooting him. He smiled and sliced straight through all of them. He saw a little girl, holding a teddy-bear, and showed her no mercy either. Her head hit the ground before her corpse. The teddy-bear now blood-soaked.

He burnt every one of the bodies to a crisp, using the houses as firewood.

He felt no regret and saw that, not even knowing it was now only 4 days until his encounter, he was stronger.

He ate the bodies and loved the taste.

(In his head)

"Aaaaahhhhhh, more strength for me," mind Vegeta said as he looked at the dying body of Goku. "I need you for one more day, then I'll decide how to deal with you."

He walked to a corner of the mind and punched the wall. "I'll love this when it's all mind and none of you."

"We don't even exist, we're just like the angel and devil on the shoulders, merely symbolic," Mind Goku said, beginning see the truth.

"Third-class clown! We do exist as entities of the imagination! We exist in his mind and we are fighting a real fight, otherwise I couldn't be able to destroy you."

"Even if you win, all you'll get is a body. As long as I'm here there will be war. I may lose every time, but eventually you're hold will weaken, and I will be there."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I will never lose. Ever."

(Real world)

"Why should I even go back?" 22 asked himself. He had no more need for Lime but he still felt a large pull towards her.

"I need to rid myself of all these silly emotions. I need to become an animal of war. I need to be destructive. I need… a moon," he looked towards the sky and saw the nice empty space of the moon in the sky. It was night now. He had fallen asleep before the argument, and woke late after.

He knew he wanted a moon, but he would beat the man who beat Cell first.

He NEEDED a moon.

**A/N: That's it and I gotta say, 66 reviews isn't bad. It shall sustain me for now. That's right, I got hunger for more. I'm also horribly tired. BTW I'm reading a fanfic after posting this and I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me for the shortness after such a wait. I promise you, I will repay you with an amazingly graphic fight scene and probably more dismemberment. You know, if you want that stuff. Why not drop a review while you're waiting. It's right there.**


	12. 3 Odd Days

**A/N: Well, I still feel like a owe you something so I promise that, for the first time for me, I will use 5, count 'em, 5 pages with size 12 font. And I will include something I haven't included yet between one of our favorite couples.**

**Warning: Vegeta WILL flip out in this chapter so, expect a fight and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: (cough god I hate these cough) I own not anything but 22 and I'm thinking of discontinuing this story…. (READ A/N AT THE END)**

Chapter 12

3 Odd Days

(day 5)

"GOHAN, GET UP NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" was Bulma's wake-up call. She was grumpy this morning considering what she had just found out.

"Good morning to you too," he said. Then he yawned and walked downstairs, getting dressed in gi pants on the way.

"You had better get training because I don't want another funeral to deal with."

"Relax, I CAN be brought back with the dragon balls, remember?"

"I don't want to bring you back so get ready for a training session with Vegeta."

Bulma had chosen the worst time to mention that because Trunks, sitting at the table, had just reached the orange juice glass to his lips. He did an amazing spit-take, soaking both Goten and Videl, who were in front of him, and turning to his mom.

"Are you sure? Dad said he was going to go SS and turn the GR to 750G's."

"Yes, if Gohan wants to fight this guy, he has to push his limits."

"But mom. I'm not sure if he'll be good enough in such a short-"

"Trunks! Gohan can handle this. He just needs to be sure of it."

"Okay, just try not to get killed Gohan. My dad is serious."

"Will do," Gohan said and left.

Gohan walked up to the GR's door and took a deep breath. He stepped in and found he had to power up to SS just to stay standing. He looked at Vegeta who was in his SS and walking with ease.

"How?" Gohan barely managed to breathe.

"I've done some training of my own while you were slacking. Now, let's fight!" Vegeta replied.

Gohan was able to move, but he was moving at a slower pace. Vegeta just fazed behind him and pounded on his back mercilessly. He then kicked Gohan in the side where his body flew so hard it dented to wall in almost a perfect Gohan-shape. Vegeta still pounded him in the wall and then finished with a punch to the gut.

"Fool, if you're not even able to land one hit how do you suspect to fight the toaster? In normal gravity you're still strong and fast enough to beat me, but what about it? It may be stronger than even you. You train in this room until you've mastered 750G's, then we'll fight again," Vegeta said.

With that, his day was set, he only had to master it.

(Day 4)

He had done it, it had taken all night but he had done it. He walked out and was met by a very worried Videl.

She was dressed in pajama pants and a black tank top, he wondered if he was dreaming this.

"Do you know how worried I was! Dende, I set my alarm clock for 4 a.m. just to see if you managed to master the gravity!" she shouted. Nope, not a dream.

Just then Dende walked out.

"I heard my name, am I needed for healing Gohan?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you're staying with us… um… nope."

"Okay, just remember, I hear EVERYTHING."

When he saw them starting to blush at the words he got confused. "Did I say something embarrassing?" he asked.

"NO! I mean no, it's just, choose you're words better," Videl said.

"Dende, can I speak to you for a minute… ALONE," Gohan said.

"Sure Gohan," they walked away, "now what do you need?"

"Um… that implied sex back there so…" he looked entirely embarrassed to explain this to what was basically God.

"So… what? Isn't that what humans do?"

"Well, me and Videl aren't at that point yet so, watch what you say."

"Trust me Gohan, on the lookout with the things I've heard. ANYTHING can be taken that way."

"Um… alright. Just be a bit careful."

"Okay," and with that they walked back to Videl.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, Vegeta will probably want to test how I've done in the gravity," Gohan said.

They walked in and ate breakfast but they got a bit distracted when Vegeta came in and looked like he wanted to bash someone over the head.

"What's wrong with you?" Videl asked.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU SPAWN-OF-A-PATHETIC-EXCUSE-FOR-AN-EARTHLING!" was his reply.

Videl looked surprised by his words. He seemed even more irritable than usual. What could have caused this?

"Vegeta, calm down and tell us what's wrong," Gohan said.

"Never mind, just come with me!" with that he yanked Gohan from his chair leaving a delicious plate of pancakes behind.

"Vegeta! I wasn't done with breakfast!" Gohan protested as he was hauled to the GR.

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD!" Vegeta shouted back.

They went into the GR and powered up before turning the GR to 750 G's. Vegeta turned around and had a look on his face that could have made a Saiyan ape whimper on the floor. Gohan stood his ground however and they faced off. Gohan managed one good gut shot before Vegeta caught him with his fist. After that it was all downhill. Vegeta pounded Gohan into the floor until he saw blood. Then, he picked Gohan up by the hair and threw him against the wall, firing a ki-beam without thinking. Gohan recovered just in time to get hit in the gut by the attack. He was now burnt, bleeding, and probably had at least one broken rib, and still, despite his body's protest, he stood.

"What did happen?" he spat through the blood.

"I DIDN'T GET SEX LAST NIGHT!" Vegeta screamed. It was good Bulma soundproofed the walls.

"Well why not?"

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" and with that Gohan was knocked unconscious.

He awoke that night with a very worried Videl by his bedside.

"Why didn't you use a senzu bean?" were his first words.

"Vegeta refused to 'waste' them on you. He said you would recover and you didn't have any broken bones so it should be fast," Videl informed him.

"I know why he was so irritable."

"Bulma told me, she said she had found out something that made her not want to have 'it.'"

"What could that have been?"

"I don't know, she said she'd tell us when you were ready for the fight."

"It's probably something huge."

"Yeah…." Videl looked at him. He had his forehead and nose bandaged, along with his torso. Yet somehow she still felt that he put Greek gods to shame. She felt herself inching closer while he just looked confused.

He looked up at her and found that she had listened about the hair. She was beautiful. He saw her inching closer and looked confused, but he leaned in too, next thing he knew they were kissing each other. His first kiss. Then, instinct took over a bit. He kissed her with the natural Saiyan reaction.

Her first kiss. Next thing she knew, she was being kissed a bit more forcefully.

He might have gone further on his instincts if two things hadn't interrupted. One was his new-grown tail and two was Bulma.

Videl looked at the tail with wide eyes. Then she backed off from him and looked even more scared. "You have a tail like 22! What are you?"

"No protecting her from the truth now Gohan," Bulma said.

"Protecting me from the truth?" Videl questioned.

"Videl, I'm a Saiyan, that's an alien race. I didn't want you to know but, this is how I do the blonde thing. It's called 'Super Saiyan.' I didn't want you to know everything, just the things I couldn't hide. This was something I hoped wouldn't need to be known. Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, my dad, and I are all Saiyans. I suppose 22 is an artificially made Android-Saiyan too. We were supposed to be warriors, who could turn into apes. Total, conscience-less, killing machines.

"Then my dad came to this planet and hit his head, losing his memory. After a series of adventures far too long to go into right now, he met my mom, who was human, and I was born. So, I'm a half-Saiyan, like Trunks and Goten. After that, my uncle showed up and captured me, his death leading to Vegeta reaching Earth with his grunt Nappa. That led to Gero acquiring his DNA, in both this and two alternate timelines, and creating Cell, who only survived in the same timeline as 22, and 22.

"We preserve the peace now, that's why I must kill off 22. Maybe one day, I'll fill in the gaps, but not today," Gohan explained.

"That's… disturbing. I think I'll need time to think this over," and with that, she left and Gohan collapsed from exhaustion.

(Day 3)

He spent all day training his resistance to being grabbed by the tail. Vegeta taught him how through many trials and errors, most ending in violence and blood on one side or the other.

Once he mastered it, more through pain of being beaten until blood was drawn and only as a SS2, he faced Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed his tail but he didn't even flinch since he powered to his max and punched Vegeta right in the face, causing his jaw to disconnect.

Vegeta didn't flinch as he popped it in place and charged, now fully powered up.

In the end, they were both limping out and sporting various bruises. Bulma patched them up and glared at them both when she finished.

"I don't like treating two Saiyans who don't know how to keep from almost killing each other everyday, understand?" she said.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. She walked out and they were left alone.

"Why did you decide to keep the tail brat?" Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"Easy, it's an asset to have because it increases balance and power. Plus, I like the way it can act almost like a third arm."

Vegeta nodded. "It's no danger without a moon, you just need to overcome the paralyzing weakness… I would go to the time chamber for maybe a day."

"That's an entire year, that would make me genetically 19 Vegeta."

"Yes, you would sacrifice you're teenage years for practically invincibility, tough choice," he said angered.

"No, I mean I would be 19 and Videl would still be 18.…"

"She said she needed time to think it over right? You would have a year and she would have a day, that would be time."

"Okay," so his next 'day' was settled.

Then, they walked from the room together but were met by a worried Bulma in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Gohan asked. She looked like she was about to say some huge secret.

(Videl's day)

She hadn't slept and she was basically a ghost the next day. Until she met with Goten though. How could he be an alien, much less a 'killing machine.' He was a sweet little boy, and he was playing with Trunks, another half-Saiyan, and Marron. They were all so cute and… similar. She realized just how similar they were now.

She knew now that she would talk to Gohan and tell him how she felt. She felt some need to. It was late afternoon, however, he would probably still be training.

'Ok,' she thought, 'I'll just tell him tomor-' her phone rang.

It was Erasa. She realized that, being gone for a bit to train for the tournament, Erasa was probably lonely.

"_Hey Videl," _the other girl said.

"Erasa, what's up?"

"_Well… could you take tomorrow off from training? Just one day to relax and recuperate," _she sounded like she was begging for time with her best friend.

"Sure," 'There go my plans,' she added in her head.

"_Great! How about we meet by the mall? We could go shopping all day long," 'and we can talk about you-know-who,' _she added in her head.

With that, they said their good-byes and hung up. Videl hated to admit it, but a day from training sounded fun.

She had just walked into the kitchen when she was met by these words from Gohan.

"What's up?" he had said it to Bulma. She looked like a huge secret was about to be revealed.

"Gohan, Videl, we need to talk about something…."

**A/N: First of all, I GOT YOU! I wouldn't discontinue this story for anything. Ain't I just the evil-lest person you ever met. This is the longest chapter I've written ****yet**** so be grateful please. Yes, yet. Anyway, what is Bulma's big shocking secret? Why didn't Vegeta get sex? Could these two be connected? Will Videl's feelings for Gohan finally be revealed? Will Gohan overcome his weakness? All this and more in Chapter 14. That's right, a whole chapter before you get the answers to all these questions. Wow, long A/N.**


	13. Symptom Number 3

**A/N: Miss me? That's right now, we find out about *dramatic pause* symptom 3. That's gonna be fun and who knows, maybe it will be WORSE than the other two. Read and find out. Oh, and guess what. We're almost at 100 REVIEWS. WOOHOO! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I want to assure you that just because I don't name you, that doesn't mean I don't read your reviews. Also, (long A/N) I found that my stories develop typos whenever they are uploaded, but they're not serious.**

**Disclaimer: Goku if you would**

**Goku: *Turns SS3* He doesn't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. *powers down* Do I get my food now?**

**Me: I said that the only one who would turn SS3 is Goku if he made a guest appearance.**

**WARNING: 22 fights a powerful opponent in this chapter and there will be blood and possibly gore.**

**Chapter 13**

**Symptom Number 3**

22 screamed in pain as all the Goku cells in his body were removed through sheer willpower. He then looked at the beaten and bruised body on the ground, but his mind had no humanity left. He kicked it and then spat on one of it's wounds. "Looks like I win permanently," he said with a satisfied smirk as the bang vanished completely and he was created as a strengthened pre-earth Vegeta.

"It doesn't matter," the body spat.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because you'll just be killed when you face Gohan."

"Hahahaha! And I thought you were serious! You won't even make it to where you can be treated, now lay there and die." With that, he flew away.

Deep down, the body knew that was the truth, but he also knew the last side-effect now, from the computer's own words.

"_You're 100% Saiyan now, but there is an odd property to the Goku cells in your body. It shouldn't endanger you at all and maybe it will make you stronger than originally planned."_

He knew that his Goku cells had blocked out this information for a reason. He felt a ki approaching and decided it best to just lie there. He didn't need to trouble anyone with his death. Then he felt it coming towards him and realized that, if this person could sense ki, his would probably be dangerously weak and this person might be kind enough to help him.

Goku approached through the woods and looked at the body.

"I suppose you're a Saiyan, right?" he said with anger.

The body nodded, then remembered his name. "Yes, I'm the good half of 22 and my name is Higai. I'm sorry for the damage he has caused. I wouldn't blame you if you killed me though."

Goku looked surprised. Not only did he sound repentant, but he looked like it. He tried to pick him up, but suddenly there was a flash of light. The next he knew he was holding a different looking person. He still had a tail and eyes that said he was Saiyan, but his hair was unlike the usual. It fell down to his mid-back and spiked all the way, but its spikes weren't long enough to see from the front. He also had a bang that fell on his forehead and reached his eyes now. Most importantly, he didn't have the damage but Goku now had a few new scars.

"Wow," Higai said, "looks like being so close to one of the components cause the imperfect fusion to dissolve."

"Component?"

"Yeah, I was made of you and Vegeta's cells in an imperfect fusion. The bonds were easily broken from Vegeta's willpower and now we are two entirely different beings. I warned him that he would get himself killed if he separated from his voice of reason, but he wouldn't listen. Now, he's gonna get killed by Gohan."

"Well, I came to finish you off since your other half killed all those people but, seeing as you're good, I can't."

"Ok, I promise not to hur- HOLY SHIT! I need to get back to Lime, she's probably worried sick!"

Goku laughed and walked back to Baba.

"You ready to return?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to save up some time for the tournament after all."

Baba sighed and returned him to Otherworld as Higai picked some fruit and killed a bear. He then flew it to Lime. 'She's gonna kill me,' he thought.

(With Lime)

"He left," she said through her anger. "Well, when he comes back I'm gonna slam the door in his face, no matter how sorry he is!"

22 had been gone for 2 days, and she wasn't going to forgive him for anything. Then she heard a knock on the door. She went towards it knowing it would be him, but it turned out to be a different guy.

"Who are you?" she asked, confusion getting the better of her.

"Lime, it's 22, well kind of. I'm 22's good half, and his bad half is now killing people. I brought you some food though," he said, holding out fruit and some bear meat, properly cooked.

"Wow, so you're 22 huh?"

"Yup." With that, she slammed the door in his face.

"Um, ok. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You expect me to just let you come back after you leave me for 2 days. 2 whole days!"

"His bad half had taken over! I'm his good half. What do I have to do to come inside?"

"Hmmm, how about buying me an emerald encrusted, 24k gold lettered 'I'm sorry' card, in a diamond covered envelope," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll need a job for that though. Do you know where there is one?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Lime's heart almost stopped. He was willing to actually get her the thing she asked for. Even when she was clearly sarcastic. He was either very determined, had no knowledge of prices, or a little of both.

"I was being sarcastic. You can come in I guess, but leave without me again and you're dead mister," she relented.

"Thank you very much," he pulled her into a hug.

"Um, sure," she said, blushing. Then she pushed away. "So how did you separate from 22 anyway, and what's your name?"

"Oh, 22's evil half broke the bond and now we're different people. As for my name, well it's Higai."

"Ok, but I think you should fight him."

"Why? And I thought you said I couldn't leave without you."

"Well, he's your evil half, right? That means you have to deal with him yourself and not let anyone else get hurt."

"Ok, I guess your right. But you're treating any wounds I get in this fight," he reasoned.

"Ok, don't get too messed up then."

With that, he flew off to meet his other half. Landing outside of town where the rubble was. Lime had told him once that this used to be a shelter from Cell, but was destroyed by a Golden-haired boy. It seemed like the place to fight. He then raised his power level to it's max, which could rival 22's. Then he waited.

Eventually, 22 showed up. It was almost night but the sunset was enough light.

"So, you're the latest scum of a warrior this planet can produce?" he said with a cocky smirk. Blood was on his lips so it was clear that he had killed another village.

"Nope, I'm 'the latest scum of a warrior' you produced. I'm Higai!"

"What! Th-that's impossible! There is no way my other half survived!"

"Wrong again, I had help from a friend."

"Well, it doesn't matter that you lived, I'll just beat you like I did in my head!"

They then began fighting. 22 hit Higai in the stomach but was met with a fist to his face. Then a tail followed and swept 22's legs. While he was lying a knee-cap came down on one of his hands and effectively broke it. But 22 had a tail to and with that he flung Higai off. 22 stood up and spat out some blood.

"Finally!" he shouted in an insane way, "An opponent worthy of my skills!"

He flew into Higai and cracked a few ribs. He then charged up a ki-blast and shot it with his uninjured, hitting Higai in the knee and leaving a burn mark. Higai's knee crumpled but he still stood, leaning to one side a bit though. He charged his own ki blast and shot it back, 22 smirked and dodged but then realized it was a trap as he sensed the ki behind him. He turned, his fist following, and was met by a fist to the face and a knee to the gut while Higai got a fist to the ribs. They both fell out of the sky and looked at each other. They were both kneeling and they spat out blood simultaneously.

" I'm being beaten by myself… how many people can say that?" 22 spoke first.

"2, and they're both right here," Higai replied.

22 laughed, but it was more of a mocking laugh. "What do you say we call it a draw?"

"No, you're going to die even if it means I must fall as well."

"Your funeral."

With that they were off again, and far away, right before Bulma could explain her secret, everyone who could sense ki felt Higai's ki spike again, but were forced to ignore it, for now.

22 grabbed Higai by the hair and repeatedly kneed him in the gut, then finished with a head-butt. He thought it was over, but was stopped by Higai grabbing his foot with his tail, pulling him down, and then jumping on his back, using his injured leg as an anchor on 22's back, he pounded his face into the dirt, not stopping until he heard a crack. Then, he pulled 22's head up and looked at blood pouring from his mouth and nose. He dropped 22 again and, just as he was turning, felt a chop to the back of his neck. He fell with a thud.

22 floated slowly away and knew he was very injured. He flew to the Lookout and found one single senzu bean. He ate it immediately and flew fast back, only to find that Higai was gone.

Lime had followed him to the rubble and hid in the trees. When she saw him fall and 22 fly away, she knew his story had been true. She dragged him away as fast as she could and laid him on her grandpa's old bed. She bandaged his torso, which had some broken bones she could feel, his burnt leg, and his head, which was bruised.

When he woke, he looked around and found himself in his room, and Lime asleep by his bedside. "Lime," he whispered, and she woke up and looked at him, smiling.

"What Higai?" she asked.

"Um… Thanks. Do you think you could take me to the hospital though, I have a feeling I need to get checked out."

"I don't think you would be let in," she said, looking at his tail.

"Oh, right. But I want to be prepared for if he comes here."

"Then I'll just cut you're tail off and take you to the doctor."

"No, no, no, no, no! I like my tail!"

"Well, maybe we can explain it to the doctor then."

"Ok, that sounds good."

(Next day)

"FUCK, THAT HURTS!" Higai said as the doctor poked his burnt leg.

"How'd this happen?" the doctor asked.

"I was attacked by 22."

The doctor laughed. "And you LIVED? That's surprising considering the champ couldn't even beat him!"

"Let's just say I've been training and I could beat him with one hand."

"Ok, lets test your strength on our punch machine then."

5 seconds later, the doctors eyes were popping out of his head and the punching machine was gone.

The doctor treated him and then gave them the bill.

"Um… doc? Can I pay this off some other way?"

"Sure, you win the tournament, and you can pay it with ease."

"Fine, I'll win the tournament then."

"If you don't, I'll add interest."

With that, him and the doctor shook hands. Then him and Lime walked out with new determination.

**A/N: That's right I introduced a new character, Higai. I own him. I got Higai from the first part of the word 'victim' in Japanese. Then again, I got that on Google's translator so, I might be a bit off. I imagine the separation like how a Namekian separates, another side-effect of experimentation. Also, 22 just kicked his own ass, and he almost died. Almost. Oh right, you're probably wondering about the secret, well I'm not gonna tell you. Yet. 5 pages again if you include this A/N so WOOHOO! Goku also made a guest appearance. Anyway, Higai might not show up again because he's more in my next story, the sequel to this. Yes, sequel. You know, if you want one. Why not review on that?**


	14. Deadly Secrets

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! Well, consider this a special present from me to you.**

**Disclaimer: Higai, if you would**

**Higai: He doesn't own anything except me and 22.**

**See, now this is the response I'm looking for.**

**Chapter 14**

**Deadly Secrets**

After the large energy passed, Bulma revealed her secret before anyone could wonder about it.

"22's DNA is a mix of Goku and Vegeta's. It's more Vegeta's though," she said very quickly.

"What? How would you know?" Gohan asked.

"Well… the forensics team called me from work one day to investigate the body and I pocketed one of the hairs on the clothing that they missed. I took it here, analyzed it and I saw it closely resembled their DNA. There was a difference though, it was trying to separate."

"Why would this matter? It just means Dr. Gero created an imperfect Saiyan clone. We can deal with it."

"No, I mean that… could you look either your father or Vegeta in the face and kill them? Could you bring yourself to do that?"

"Sure I, I mean I think I, I mean…." Gohan was hopelessly floundering now.

Videl sighed. She needed to help him out.

"Gohan, all you have to do is remember it's not them. It might be hard, but you are smart, you can do it. Just, um… think of a time they really made you angry. There has to be a time like that." She explained.

"Well, I can think of a ton of times Vegeta's pissed me off, most of them before he started living on earth, but for dad… none off the top of my head," Gohan said.

Bulma backhanded him and gave him a scolding look for swearing while Videl giggled.

They walked out of the kitchen together, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone when Gohan realized she was talking to him.

"Does this mean that you-" he started to say.

"Gohan," she interrupted, "I think I love you."

Gohan blushed a deep red and hugged Videl.

"Um… this is a very awkward time to say I'm going to be gone tomorrow."

Videl started acting angry, though she was only pretending.

"Hmph! And here I thought I was you're girlfriend! You should have told me sooner."

"B-but Vegeta just gave me the idea to train tomorrow, please don't be mad."

Videl busted up laughing. "I'm not mad Gohan! I already planned to go shopping with Erasa tomorrow, anyway."

Gohan looked at her and then hugged her. "I love you, Videl."

With that, they went to bed.

(Next day, Videl)

"Wait, wait, wait! You two kissed already? Wow! Never thought you and Gohan would kiss so soon! Oh, and nice hair by the way," Erasa said.

"Thanks, and yeah… I never thought we'd kiss so soon either."

"We'd better get to shopping though."

They had no idea that two problems had gotten into the mall today though…

(Trunks and Goten)

"I don't think this is a good idea, Trunks," Goten said.

"Come on, don't be such a baby. All we're doing is getting some candy," Trunks said.

"But Ms. Bulma said we're not allowed!"

"Come on, mom was just kidding. What could possibly go wrong!"

So they went into the candy store and were greeted by an angry guard.

"You kids aren't allowed here," he said.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, heir to Capsule Corp. how could I not be allowed in?"

"You're mother sent us a name and picture of you and told us to not let you in this store anymore. We can't deny Capsule Corp's power. Now get out!"

Trunks and Goten sat outside on the bench a few minutes later. Goten had to explain the reasons they shouldn't beat up the guard, the main reason being Vegeta.

"What are we gonna do now that we can't have candy Goten?" he asked.

"Hmmm…" Goten was thinking when they saw someone holding a gun up to the owner of a store nearby. "I got it! Let's play super hero! We need a disguise though…"

"We could just power up to Super Saiyan, Goten."

"Okay!"

With that, they went to the bathrooms and powered up in the stalls. They ran out and up to the thief in the store.

"Two little blonde kids think they can be heroes, huh? Then take this!" the thief said before emptying his gun on them. All it did was put some holes in the chests of their clothes.

"Why don't we deal with this fast, sidekick," Trunks said in his most heroic voice.

"Awww, why do I have to be the sidekick, Tru-" Goten started to say.

"Shhhh! You'll blow our cover!"

"Oh, sorry um… we're here to stop you, villain!" Goten said heroically.

With that, Trunks jumped up and kicked the thief in the face while Goten followed by sweeping away his legs. They then left the man fall and stood heroically over him, with Trunks holding up two fingers in the piece symbol.

They soon found that this wasn't the end of their problems however whenever they heard a menacing voice announcing they had taken over the mall.

"Come on, let's tie this guy up and deal with the boss," Trunks, after saying this, asked the man in the clothing shop if he sold ties or scarves. They then got some and restrained the thief with those.

They moved straight to where they could sense the largest ki. There, the food court, was Videl, dealing with a bunch of crooks while another girl sat behind a barricade made of a few tables and watched in fear. Trunks and Goten quickly joined her and together they fought off some crooks with very low ki's.

It didn't take long with the three of them as the Goten took one corner, spinning one crook in a circle very fast to knock some of the others down and then throwing him. He dealt with the few remaining where he was by hand with a few simple punches to the gut.

Trunks had little trouble as well as he merely fazed in and out chopping every one of the crooks in their necks to knock them out. He landed and the girl behind the table barricade screamed as the last of the crooks that he was dealing with pointed a shotgun at him. He merely bent back the muzzle and punched the guy in the face, probably breaking the man's nose.

Videl had a harder time though. She had training but she still didn't know how to deal with crooks with Goten and Trunks's speed and accuracy. She dealt a few punches and kicks, but there were still 5 left and they all had guns. She disarmed a few with a kick, but she knew she couldn't deal with all of them as fast as a Saiyan could. Then it happened.

In an explosion of wall a man with flaming hair appeared and easily dealt with the few remaining crooks. He looked back at Videl and frowned.

"You're telling me that these pathetic crooks were too much for a warrior being trained by Kakarot's first spawn? Miserable Earthlings!" said a very pissed SS Vegeta.

"I'm sorry 'Prince' maybe it's a little harder for a human to fight off all these crooks!" Videl said to him.

"It doesn't matter. Now, Trunks and Kakarot's second spawn, cover the north side of the mall! I'll cover the south side since it has more ki's. And you, miserable earthling, will move the survivors out!" Vegeta explained his plan.

"Wow, that's actually a very good plan!" Videl said

"Wait, what's a 'Kakarot?'" Goten asked.

"YOU'RE MISERABLE THIRD CLASS CLOWN OF A FATHER NOW, FOLLOW THE PLAN!" Vegeta yelled.

When Trunks and Goten didn't move Vegeta sent a death-glare and Trunks said, "We want candy if we do this."

"You do this and you live! That's my deal!"

"But dad!"

"Actually, they act insane on chocolate. If you want to get out of here fast, give them a sugar-rush." Videl said.

Vegeta caved and gave Trunks and Goten each a chocolate bar.

(5 minutes later)

Trunks and Goten had gone insane on a sugar-rush, the north side of the mall no longer had walls, benches, or most decorations. The thieves all laid where they were, some knocked out, some driven to the brink of insanity by children who shot beams from their hands. Some of the latter ones were rocking back and forth mumbling about tricks, some with burn marks, others with missing limbs.

" (Translation: Hey Goten what do you say we just go and help dad in the south side of the mall)?" Trunks asked.

"Okay!" Goten said.

They went down there and came upon a shocking scene. A completely robotic man was fighting Vegeta, and losing pathetically. He was already missing an arm, looked like he had hair on his head before, and no one could miss the gigantic hole where his… 'special' place, used to be.

"Dadwhathappenedhere (Dad what happened here)!" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten added.

"This son of a bitch mocked me, the Prince of all Saiyans! So I shot some ki blasts at him to make sure he died in the most painful way imaginable!" Vegeta yelled.

"Thenwhyisn'thedeadyet (Then why isn't he dead yet)?" Trunks asked.

"Because I said the 'most painful way imaginable' did I not! I'm going to end it now though!"

With that, Vegeta ran forward, punched a giant hole through Mercenary Tao's chest, and blasted his head to pieces. Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta then flew off, letting Videl behind to deal with the interrogations.

They were at home a bit later and as soon as Goten and Trunks stepped in the door they collapsed out of exhaustion.

Vegeta carried them in and dropped them on a bed. Then Bulma walked in and saw the two of them.

"Did you give them chocolate Vegeta?" she whispered.

"Yes, but they must have burnt the sugar off faster as Super Saiyans." Vegeta explained.

"Okay, let's go to bed."

(Next day)

Gohan woke them up and dragged them downstairs to see the news.

"… and so, from eye-witness accounts, we have concluded that two small, blonde-haired boys were, in fact, at the scene of the crime yesterday. We saw no trace of them so we suspect they fled after the thieves were apprehended. We have heard they did know martial arts. There was also reports of a blonde, flaming-haired man attacking some of the thieves, including their leader, whose gruesome, cyborg remains were found at the scene. We have not yet concluded how they escaped but…"

"So Vegeta, you have fun yesterday?" Bulma asked.

"Why did you leave me to deal with the interrogators!" Videl yelled.

"What did I miss?" Gohan asked.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out but when I tried to finish it, I got a serious headache and could barely sleep and other days I was busy. Sorry I can't congratulate all the people who pushed me over 100 reviews ****L. Just know you have my thanks. Also I had to add translations since I typed it and I barely understood what they were saying. ? Allthewords-wouldbejampacked (Translation: I mean, could you imagine a world without spaces? All the words would be jam-packed.) That's my sugar-rush Goten and Trunks, could you imagine a sugar-rush Gotenks? (scared face 0.0) Hmmm, ideas, ideas…. So anyway, thanks again and I got to go now. Bye!**


	15. Doomsday Approaches

**A/N: I regret to inform you all that I will NOT be writing about Gohan's training. To be honest, I'm not sure how I would and it would be more filler anyway. Besides, with only Gohan as a character, there would be less things for me to write about. So yeah… enjoy the chapter on 22!**

**Warning: 22's in this chapter, need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: 14 going on 15 chapters and I still have to do this. You all know I don't own DBZ, DB, or DBGT, right?**

Chapter 15

Doomsday Approaches

(2 days until the battle)

22 was free. No more Goku or Higai to tie him down. That, and nearly dying after his other half kicked his ass strengthened him just like it would a regular Saiyan. Now, he would go where there were a ton of people and abuse his lack of sanity.

He chose Satan City. He flew until he found an unusually large ki.

Tien was just visiting Launch who had moved here. They had had a good relationship until Tien left to train. Surely one visit wasn't going to hurt. Well, he hadn't counted on the fact that cops were checking any car going into the city, due to 22, and a man with three eyes wearing a martial arts uniform was a tiny bit suspicious.

Now, he was backed up in traffic getting angrier by the minute. Bulma had insisted on him driving even though he could fly there.

"_Tien, flying would attract attention and maybe 22, so please, if you have to go, drive there," Bulma said._

"_Okay, okay, I'll drive there," he had relented._

"Grrr, I hate traffic," Tien muttered to himself.

"Well, I could relieve that anger, Three Eyes," came a mysterious voice he recognized all too well.

Before he could even turn around though, he was dead. He was hit with a ki blast to the back of his head just powerful enough to burn a hole deep enough into his brain to kill him.

22 then jumped out, picked up the car, and threw it off the road. Just before it could reach the ground, however, it was hit with a blast and caught on fire. When he decided it was long enough, 22 dragged the body from the pieces of car and ate it, savoring the ki he absorbed through the special devices.

He looked at the city and decided that was his next target. He was just walking through when he bumped into our favorite recently handicapped jock.

Suddenly he remembered being called an idiot but he didn't care anymore. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Watch where you're going!" the kid yelled.

22 didn't have time for this, he blasted the man in the face with a ki blast and watched as he fell to the ground.

He flew to the top of a building near a few hi ki's. He sat back to watch the show unveil. Afterwards though, he just sighed and flew away to a remote area deep in the mountains to train a bit.

At the end of the day, he fell asleep in the pile of rubble that was his training grounds.

(1 day left)

He awoke and knew something was different. He decided to shake it off and snuck into the nearest city he could sense. He killed the first man wearing a hat and sunglasses he saw there.

He shoved his hair into the sunglasses in an alleyway. Then he put the sunglasses on. All in all, he looked ridiculous. His hair and been pushed to spiking down around the back of the hair and leaving the widows' peak in front. The sunglasses added to the absurdness of it all. But hey, a disguise is a disguise.

Quickly, he flew to Satan City and went to the library. There, he looked up every book that existed on Cell, the biological android. He found all the humans knew about the Cell games, cutting out the part about Mr. Satan winning. But the one kid really confused him. He had seen that face before, in a photo in his timeline. He guessed the kid came from a different timeline and there, the kid had won against him in that timeline since there was less population to absorb.

He decided enough was enough right there. So he stood up and flew towards the most famous place on earth.

He had woken at around 5 in the afternoon after that training session. So, it was very late at night when he landed there. He decided tomorrow was a better time and wondered about that other timeline.

(meanwhile, in Mirai Trunks's timeline)

Trunks crashed the kid he was fighting against a wall. He had been using his ki for good, fixing buildings, when all of a sudden he had been attacked. The mystery assailant looked a bit like his father, but with one bang falling in front of his face.

The kid countered with a kick to Trunks's gut. He then punched Trunks in the face until he saw blood. Then he flew dragging Trunks's face against the wall for a long time. Then he dropped him.

Trunks looked up and blocked a kick to the face, then he powered up to Super Saiyan. He quickly overtook 22, kicking his face into the concrete until blood started flowing through the cracks. He lifted up the kid's face.

"What's your problem kid? Who are you?" He asked.

"22, the last android. Gero's plan B. You're the last Saiyan and the man who killed Cell right?"

"Yeah but-" all of a sudden a white light covered them both and Trunks was left holding a kid that looked more like Goku now, but with longer hair and the spikes more towards the front of his hair.

"What just happened?"

"You killed him, thanks mister! If you hadn't weakened him, my Goku cells couldn't have expelled him without your distraction, um… can I help you clean up?"

"Um… sure?" what could have caused this sudden change?

"Thanks and sorry. Um… should I tell you what might have happened if I had grown up being fused like that?"

'The Z-fighters in the other timeline might be in trouble, I'd better listen' Trunks thought as the story started.

"Well, judging by the damage the Vegeta cells were starting to cause to my Goku cells, I'd say they would have eventually split into good and bad versions of me. Only they'd be a lot stronger. I had ki absorbers but I think my body expelled those too. If not, could your mom help with that? Wait, wait, off topic sorry. Anyway, the Vegeta cells would probably devour people for ki until it was strong enough to expel the Goku cells. The thing is, by then they'd probably be so weak they would get taken over by my now Saiyan original body's cells-"

"Wait, original body? Didn't Gero just make a modified clone of you?"

"Nope, now may I continue?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's ok, now…

"You see, my original body would gain a lot of ki from recovering from the near-death, or it would die. The Vegeta would be extremely strong and violent though. He would immediately go after every strong ki on the planet. He would probably kill most of the 'Z-fighters,' and absorb their ki's. Then go after whoever killed Cell. Trust me, you don't want him to win at all. Who knows what he'd do then? Anyway, hope you trust the people in the other timeline. He might be stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, who knows? I don't even know if android-Saiyans can turn Super Saiyan, cuz if they could he would be close."

"Ok, so Gohan is in danger?"

"Probably not, if he trained in the years after Cell."

"Ok, I hope he did, this timeline needs my help bad."

"Yeah…"

When night fell, Trunks took the Goku kid to Bulma. When Bulma saw him she froze up.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"The last android, he needs your help."

"I can pinpoint the exact locations of my technologies if you want?"

"Ok…" then Bulma got to work.

Trunks told her the story while she worked. She took every piece of machinery away from him, even the eye enhancements. She released him when she was done and saw him crumple to the floor screaming. He changed before their eyes into a kid with hair halfway down his back that spiked but wasn't visible from the front, and he had a bang that fell down to his one eye.

"You know, you're actually a bit cute," Bulma said.

"Thanks," he said, "my name is Higai."

"Nice to meet you Higai."

(Original timeline)

It was now the day of the battle. The sun had just risen as 22 walked up to C.C.

He pounded on the door and was met by a man with long hair and a tail standing at the door.

Before he knew it, a punch had been thrown and the battle had begun.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, then the sucky chapter. I just couldn't think about how to do this story when 22 had no good left. I did show what happened in Mirai Trunks's timeline though. I just couldn't do this chapter, so sorry about the wait and the chapter, again. All I can offer is a sad face and an 'I'm sorry.' But hey, at least the battle begins next chapter. 6 pages is my goal for that chapter. So wish me luck and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.**


	16. Gohan VS 22

**A/N: Gonna be gone for a bit so let's get this chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.**

**Warning: Violence, gore, blood, possibly the death of a… well just read and see.**

Chapter 16

Gohan VS 22

(Where we left off with Gohan, Vegeta, Videl, and Bulma in the kitchen, one day before the fight…)

"Um… Gohan, Videl, Vegeta… Tien died, and so did a boy named Sharpner," Bulma said.

"WHAT!" Videl and Gohan yelled in unison. Vegeta stood there and sighed.

"We should attack him now that you are trained Gohan, he's not getting any weaker," Vegeta said.

"I think a day to rest up would be fine, hopefully he won't get too much stronger while I nap," Gohan reasoned.

"I guess, but don't you want your hair cut?" Bulma asked.

"We'll get it tomorrow before the battle now I really need to sleep, I've been up for about a day now," Gohan said, rubbing his eyes.

"Wait a minute, did everyone forget that Vegeta left me to the interrogators!"

(The day of the battle…)

Gohan woke very early to a pounding on the door, he hurried down there before anyone else and opened it.

He was met by a punch to the face that sent him crashing into a nearby wall, causing it to crack up around his body. He pulled himself out and was met face to face with 22.

"So we finally meet, Runt. I expected more from the man who killed Cell."

"You're 22, listen, can we do this somewhere else? I don't wanna see anyone get hurt."

"Hmph! I don't care, Runt, as long as we fight somewhere with a lot of things I can crack your skull with!"

"Fine with me," with that they flew away, leaving a now awake and worried Videl and Bulma. Vegeta just laid in bed trying to get back to sleep.

"They landed in an open area where unbeknownst to them, a reporter was explaining some problem with the ecosystem, live. As soon as they caught glimpse of two people flying though, they turned the cameras on them. Before the camera could reach them, though, Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan to keep his identity secret. "Why, folks! Forget the report I was doing because it appears that 'Demon' and the strange assailant known as '22,' have shown up! They appear to be about to fight! Let's watch…."

Gohan's back ached a bit from being thrown against a wall, but he was alright otherwise. He dropped into his fighting stance but 22 just stood still and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, can we just get this over with? I have another pest I'd like to exterminate after you," 22 said.

"'Another pest?' What's that supposed to mean, there's someone stronger than me?" Gohan asked, surprised. The only one who could come close to that would be Vegeta… or that strange-

His thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the gut. 22 smirked viciously and continued to punch him. He finished with a kick to the chest that sent Gohan flying into a mountain. He didn't stop there though, after that he smashed Gohan's head against the mountain until the mountain crumbled, which he quickly avoided. He smirked over the rubble.

His smirk disappeared, though, when Gohan broke through it all, now in Super Saiyan 2, and nailed him in the face.

"Confusing an opponent, then taking advantage. You're very evil you know."

"Thank you, I WAS made to kill anyone who killed Cell after all. But I truly just want to kill him."

"Then I'll send you to hell!" Gohan screamed as he sent his fist straight through 22's gut. He backed off, now holding a piece of metal.

"What's this?"

"My… ki absorbing device… without I won't be able to absorb more ki's."

"Good, now this next hit will kill you!"

22 avoided the hit, albeit slowly, and smacked Gohan in the back of the head.

"How are you even alive!"

"I'm an android, aren't I?"

"What the fuck?"

He was met with a faster than normal punch to the gut. He looked and saw the wound beginning to heal.

"H-how?"

"Well, I'm a mutant version of Vegeta, aren't I? I have certain attributes enhanced. The cells just became too much like Vegeta to be Cell's. So, when Gero tried to fuse the mutant Vegeta cells with Frieza's cells, they merely absorbed some properties and rejected everything else. I can't survive space or wounds that are too large, but this," he gestured to where the wound was healing, "is nothing more than a scratch, it'll heal over time."

"Too bad you haven't got time," Gohan said as he grabbed 22's arms from behind and flew upward.

"What are you doing!" he asked.

"Well, I'm testing the theory that you can endure anything."

"What do you-" 22 was interrupted by the rush of air as him and Gohan flew downward, fast.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'LL DIE TOO!" 22 screamed as loud as he could, then Gohan let go.

"Ka-"

22 started charging his beam.

"Me-"

"Ha-"

"Me-"

"Gallic Gun fire!"

"Ha!"

The two beams met and were evenly matched. Gohan decided to unleash his full energy and 22 decided enough was enough.

As Gohan pushed all his power into that, he found no resistance. Then he felt a kick to his back and fell a long way to the ground…

(meanwhile at Capsule Corp)

"That's right folks, 'Demon' emerged with electricity around him but it looks like it's all over. After some weird light tricks, it has become apparent that 'Demon,' is done for. As soon as the smoke cleared we saw him lying face-down in the dirt with 22 about to plant a knee into his back. It would take a miracle now to save us all."

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed as she saw him with 22's kneecap dug into his back.

"This has to be stopped!" Bulma yelled, then she saw Vegeta's stubborn look.

"This is the boy's fight now. He is still alive, even if he is weaker. He has a chance to win if he doesn't let 22 get the better of him again," Vegeta said.

"What but… I thought you would be the first to rush into this fight!"

"Normally, but the boy's pride and life are both on the line. There are battles Saiyan warriors must fight on their own. Their pride is their most precious possession, if I interfered, it would be an offence against Gohan and probably crush him forever."

"Wow Vegeta…"

(Back on the battlefield)

22 was at the top of the world. He was punching the back of Gohan's head deeper and deeper into the ground. When all of a sudden, he was on his back. It was the tail. Gohan stood and spat blood out. Then turned around.

He was in full battle mode now, he fazed in and right behind 22.

"Surprise!" he said as 22 turned around and got a face-full of fist.

As 22 was falling though, he got a little 'help' from Gohan's foot. He landed hard enough to crack the ground around him. He managed to open one eye before being kneed in the gut. His face was then punched until Gohan heard his nose snap and his skull crack. He picked up 22 by the hair and dragged his face along the mountains, cutting it up entirely. He then threw him in the air and charged up a familiar attack.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled as the familiar beam flew towards 22, who was now too weak to avoid it. It hit him and burned his entire back up.

"I can't lose to you, I'm invincible!" 22 screamed as blood spurted from his mouth. He was barely floating in air now, it was a miracle he survived.

"I'm sorry but you're not."

"Alright," 22 smirked, "then I'll unleash a weapon we both know all too well. If you try to attack me again, I'll use the technique you may remember from your childhood."

"What technique?"

"The one that turns you into a Great Ape and makes you go on a rampage to kill everything."

Before Gohan could react the ball had been thrown into the air and they both turned into Great Apes.

22 turned to the newscasters and crushed them and their equipment while Gohan crushed several mountains.

(Capsule Corp.)

"Shit the signal is lost! I guess I'll have to call up an old friend." Bulma said.

"Has anyone seen Master Roshi these last few days?" Krillin asked.

"No, I actually haven't, where could he be?" Bulma asked herself.

"Hey there everybody!" Roshi said, walking in.

"Where have you been?" Bulma asked sternly.

"I went to get Baba to use her crystal ball!" Roshi defended.

"It takes you that long to get to your sisters?"

"Well, I may have made a few stops along the way…" Roshi's nose starts to bleed as he thinks about what all he had done.

"Mmmmhmmm, I'll let it be for now. Now Baba, let's get this crystal ball working!"

(battlefield)

22 and Gohan were now wrestling, only 22 had full control and Gohan did not.

"Give up, you can never win without control!" 22 yelled.

Gohan breathed fire right into his face then followed with a punch. He flew towards him and punched him in the gut. 22 crumpled up and fell, he had hit the spot injured from earlier.

22 screamed in agony. Gohan showed no mercy though, and picked him up by his tail, swung him around over his head, then smashed him against the ground. 22 shrunk back down now that his tail was gone, held in Gohan's hand.

"What have I done?" he asked himself as he looked up at the monster that was Gohan. Now, not only was he naked, but he was at a severe disadvantage.

What would he do now?

**A/N: I didn't make my goal guys ****L . No 6 paged for me, nope. And now I'm gonna be gone for a week, so don't expect a chapter for a bit. Ok, well sorry and bye. Hope this chapter was good and if not I apologize. I don't want to let down all the people that reviewed.**


	17. The End For Now

**A/N: Wow, didn't have much time for this. Um… 150 reviews yeah! Now let's see part 2 of the battle.**

**Chapter 17**

**The End... For Now**

22 looked at Gohan's foot about to smash him. He dodged, albeit barely. Then a plan hit him. He created a ki-blade and fazed in behind ape Gohan. Before Gohan could react though, his tail was gone. He slowly shrunk back to his original form and felt extremely tired, but he couldn't go to sleep.

(Capsule Corp.)

Videl looked away from the crystal-ball with her face red enough to make apples jealous.

"What's wrong Videl?" Bulma asked.

"There are two butt-naked men fighting, how are you not awkward!"

"I saw Goku and Gohan transform before, you get used to it."

"I'm still not looking, just tell me what's happening!"

(battlefield)

22 kept the ki-blade drawn and smiled sinisterly as he slashed at Gohan. "Dance monkey, dance!"

Gohan felt his eyes getting heavy as he avoided the blade barely with every step. He was so tired, rest felt like a welcome reward. "How are you not tired after changing back from an ape."

"Android, remember?" his blade then connected and sliced Gohan's arm off. The scream of pain echoed for miles as Gohan was now fully awake and clutching the stump where his arm was.

(With Lime)

"What's going on now Higai?" Lime asked.

"Demon's energy just spiked and fell back down, I think he got injured. He won't last much longer at this rate."

"You gotta help him!"

"I can't, I'm injured too, remember?"

"Yeah but… I feel awful just sitting around doing nothing."

"Me too, but I believe he can handle it."

"If you say so…"

(Capsule Corp.)

"We have to help Gohan now!" Bulma shouted. On the crystal ball Gohan was getting his guts beaten in, he had a feeling that this would hurt in the morning.

"No, we can't yet," Vegeta replied.

Videl dared to peak through her fingers and instantly covered her eyes again.

(Battlefield)

"Just give up now, Runt, and I may just save you as a slave."

"No… chance." Gohan said, taking deep breaths.

"Fine, but don't say you weren't warned," he slashed at Gohan and created a giant gash across his chest.

Gohan rushed forward and put his strength into his fist, hitting straight through one of 22's lungs.

"Ow, you son of a fucking bitch! I'll enjoy slowly roasting you and devouring all of your ki!" 22 screamed as he yanked out Gohan's fist and through him straight through some mountains. He was truly royally pissed now. He felt like destroying the planet. It was harder to breathe and he was losing blood though.

Gohan lay back on the rubble and just felt even more tired. He was also starting to feel cold, and his limbs were going limp. He started feeling distant, the world looked like he wasn't in it anymore. Everyone who could sense ki knew he was starting to die.

Should he just accept fate? He had lived a good life, made good friends, death had it's benefits too. He could finally see his parents again! His eyes felt heavier and he just let them slowly slide closed.

He had almost entirely let go. He was hanging on to life by a quickly unraveling thread, ready to just pass on. When all of a sudden, he saw Videl with tear streaks on her face. Then he saw Goten and Trunks crying into Bulma as tears slid down her face too. He then saw his parents, they were looking at him with sad eyes. He had to hold on, he had to do it for them, for his family, for Videl…

He burst out of the rubble and flew towards 22 with all his might going into one final attack.

(while Gohan was slipping away into death…)

22 started swaying on his feet as he walked slowly towards Gohan. He had to do this, he had to! He had to prove he was better than Cell. He just had to! He saw the world falling out of focus though. He had nothing left. He was nothing. Merely a pawn in a game of chess Gero lost long ago. Disposable. Weak.

For some reason though, he just had to win. That was his thought as an attack hit him in the face. Instantly, his mind went blank.

He looked up into Gohan's face and smiled one last smile.

"I never could have won against you, could I?" he asked as blood ran out of his mouth.

Gohan collapsed on the ground next to him, unable to get up. "I don't know, you came pretty close."

22 looked at the sky, his smile still on, until Gohan said a few more words. "You were the perfect plan B you know."

"How so?"

"You were dead-set on killing anyone who got in your way of defeating the 'man who beat Cell' exactly what Gero would have wanted you to do."

22 actually laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess I did. I want you to know who I wanted to defeat after you."

"Alright, what's his name?"

"He was the good in me, and his name is-" 22 stopped and finally died. After so much misery he caused, Gohan felt a little sad.

Gohan then started feeling dizzy on the ground. He looked up and saw a shadow blocking out the sun, he was then wrapped in a blanket and flown back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta looked at him and instantly felt disgust. Not at Gohan's blood soaking through the blanket, nor the fact that he now had a corpse of what could have been his twin on his back, but at himself.

He felt disgust that he cared enough to save the child, disgust that he had worried during the battle, and most of all, disgust he had been close enough to the kid to think what life would be like without him. He felt sick, he wished he could be what he once was….

(In Otherworld)

"So, you're the one who caused all that trouble on Earth?" King Yemma asked.

"Yup, that's me. Killed a lot of people, devoured humans, injured a hero, and destroyed Earth's Lookout. Now let's get this punishment already." 22 responded.

"Ok, we are definitely sending you to Hell." Kind Yemma wasn't sure why he was so eager.

"Alright," outside 22 had a poker-face on, but inside he was jumping for joy. Finally! He could fight with Cell.

He was escorted there and released in a cell with Gero. The minute he saw the man he lunged forward and smashed his head against the wall.

"You bastard! I AM NO PLAN B!" he yelled.

"What! Who are you?" Gero asked.

"I'm Android 22. You had plans for me, I saw them myself! You know perfectly well who I am. You just didn't make me in this timeline, so I came from another one."

"Why you bastard! Cell will kill you!"

22's eyes widened and he looked around. "Where is Cell?"

"Go find him yourself you failure of an android."

"Alright."

He flew and found Cell. "Finally," he whispered.

He flew straight through Cell's gut, then turned and blasted Cell in the face.

When Cell returned he was furious. "I'm going to kill you, you asshole!"

The fight raged on for a while until Cell just got tired of losing. "Let's stop, ok?"

"I'll take that as a forfeit so I win finally! I finally won against you! I am the better!"

Then 22 went and threw the ball of energy that turned Gohan into a Great Ape, and squeezed into the nearest crevice to watch the carnage. Almost every person in the Saiyan race turned into Great Apes. Cell seemed to get buffer as well, from the Saiyan in him.

"Something tells me this will be a fun eternity," 22 said and smiled to himself.

(On earth, the next day)

Gohan was still lying unconscious. His arm had been healed by Dende, but he hadn't awoken, he was still very weak, though, so resting was probably best. He was also now fully clothed thanks to Piccolo creating clothes on him.

"He had a tough time, I can't believe he won though," Videl said.

"Yeah… it was a very close fight," Bulma responded.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up. "Did I win?" he asked groggily.

They both looked at each other, then back to Gohan.

"Yes, Runt, you won," Vegeta said, irritated they couldn't even say such a simple sentence.

Gohan smiled then collapsed again.

"You know, we should really deal with this problem with the dragon balls," Bulma said.

"Yeah," Krillin said, walking into the room. "But what will we do about Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu? We can't bring them back."

"I guess… this time they're really gone," tears started forming as Bulma uttered the words no one wanted to hear.

"So that's it! You're friends die and you just give up on bringing them back! There has to be something we could do!" Videl yelled.

"I'm sorry, we can't get to Namek fast and at least now they can see Goku again," Bulma said.

"I guess," she said depressed.

They then went out and collected the dragon balls, very fast. And went to the destroyed Look-out to make the wish.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" Krillin said.

Shenron emerged and looked at them all. "Speak your wish," he said.

"I wish that all damage caused by the Android 22 would be repaired."

"It shall be done."

With that, Gohan's tail re-grew, many people, including Mr. Satan, were brought back to life, and the hospital reconstructed as 22 gave a liable excuse for the criminal to cause the crime, thereby giving him the courage for it.

"We'd like to save the other wishes Shenron," Krillin said.

And with that, the dragon balls scattered again. Afterwards, they traveled home and found Gohan awake and fully healed playing with Trunks and Goten.

"Now Gohan, you know the tournament is only in a few weeks, will u be ready to fight?" Bulma asked.

Gohan had been thinking about the good in 22. That man had to be strong, and he might enter the tournament. "Yeah, I will."

With that, the training for the tournament began. They had no idea of the things they would face, at that time. All they were worried about was training.

Meanwhile, Higai's wounds had healed and he was in the woods, so Lime wouldn't hear him, cursing until he felt better.

"I can't believe that after almost fucking dying, going to a fucking hospital, and making a fucking deal with a damn doctor, my fucking wounds healed right away! Why the fuck did I make that fucking deal!" he ranted.

**A/N: Sorry if this ending doesn't satisfy you all, do you want me to make a sequel? Be honest please. Thanks for the reviews and taking time to read my first story. Um… I might take a bit to write the sequel because I am getting a bit rusty on the sagas, so I'm re-watching all of them. And so far I'm only on the Freeza one. Sorry, please review, please.**


End file.
